Entre las Alas de un Ángel
by BlodyMoon
Summary: Al momento de tenerla en sus brazos supo que la amaba, mas no tenia idea que ese nuevo sentimiento traería desgracias. Una batalla entre el bien y el mal, Ángeles y Demonios luchando por el control de la humanidad. Sin saber que a través de toda esa batalla comenzaría una nueva historia en donde dependerá de ellos si sus caminos se cruzan o no. Primer Fic, Prologo.
1. Prologo

Hola mis queridos Lectores! como verán soy nueva en esto, mi sueño es volverme una gran escritora, empece a escribir a través de Fanfiction para así saber que tal son mis historias a través de sus comentarios, opiniones, dudas... se habrán dado cuenta que me encanta el anime, es mi pasatiempo n.n

Hoy les traigo mi primer fic llamado** "Entre las Alas de un Ángel" **iba a subirlo a finales de enero pero me quise adelantar con el prologo para ver que tal estaba, la pareja es de **Sakura & Ogami **de** Code Breaker**, espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios, que son su gran apoyo para mi, no los molesto mas.

**Nota de la Autora:** Los personajes le pertenecen a** Akimine Kamijyo, **la historia solo es **Mía**, nada mas, no intenten copiar el Fic, respeten a los escritores, muchas gracias!

* * *

Prologo

Una vez alguien dijo… que llegaría el día en que el bien y el mal se enfrentarían y lucharían por obtener el control de la tierra, los Ángeles y Demonios tendrían una feroz batalla con tal de conseguir "ese poder" ya que "eso" seria la clave para romper los seis sellos que sostenían al mundo a su merced.

Los demonios querían el poder para dominar el mundo, para que este se convierta en el nuevo reino de Satanás; Pero los Ángeles no pensaban lo mismo, ellos solo querían traer la paz y la tranquilidad a la tierra, una paz que se les fue arrebatada por el mismísimo hijo de satanás, Estos no querían que el Dios de las tinieblas tuviera la clave sino seria el fin para la humanidad

Lejos, en el reino del Señor Todopoderoso, caminando por los pasillos de un gran palacio distanciado de los demás, se encontraba _el_ con su porte serio como siempre, cansado de las tonterías de sus "compañeros ", faltaban solo unas horas para el día del juicio final, se preguntaba cuanta gente inocente moriría, cuantas personas perderían su vida solo para iniciar una nueva era, un nuevo comienzo para la tierra, en lo que todo volvería a empezar desde cero, como un Ángel Guardián era su deber juntar todas las almas de esas personas para que en un futuro vuelvan a reencarnar.

El cielo, ahí es donde se encontraba una tierra hermosa llena de paz y alegría, donde los Ángeles, dioses, nobles, Vivian en armonía, bajo el cuidado de su mismo Padre… _Dios,_ todos juntos lucharían para ese día. Podía ver grandes palacios por todo el lugar, las espesas nubes eran las que cargaban con toda esta hermosa tierra, el sol parecía que lo tuviera en sus manos por lo cerca que estaba, había sido una noche bastante larga para el.

Por lo menos… su hermano no se presento al último banquete con los nobles, los sirvientes mas fieles al Señor - embozo una sonrisa - hubiera sido imposible, ya que el era un ángel caído, por cometer el pecado de la traición, fue enviado al mas oscuro abismo por el mismo Dios, el no pudo hacer nada, nadie puede enfrentarse a la ira de _Él_ ya que era el Rey de los cielos. Llego a un gran balcón asomándose y observando a los humanos con su mirada azulada, _pobres…_ pensó, no sabían que ese era su último día de vida, sus alas se movían al compas del viento, esas hermosas alas blancas que _nacían_ de su espalda demostrándole a todo el mundo que era un bello Ángel, para los ojos de muchos.

"Tsk… otra vez aquí?" una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, no se dio vuelta ya que el sabia exactamente de quien se trataba.

"pensé que te quedarías con los demás" le respondió este sin darle importancia a la pregunta.

"Vamos Ogami… no puedes deshacerte de mi, aun nos queda una pelea pendiente" hablo este con tal arrogancia moviendo sus grandes alas para capturar su atención.

"no desperdiciare mi tiempo con alguien tan débil, deberías darte por vencido Toki" lo miro con esos intensos ojos azules demostrándole que no tenia nada que perder, algo que a este le disgustaba mucho.

Toki se cruzo de brazos apoyándose también en el balcón buscando el objetivo de la distracción de su compañero, hasta que al fin lo encontró haciéndolo reír silenciosamente algo que Ogami noto con claridad.

"de que te ríes?" pregunto molesto el oji-azul.

"no sabia que te interesaban los humanos" decía riendo "pensé que los odiabas"

Y era verdad los odiaba, no tenia una excusa exacta del por que pero solo toki lo sabia, nadie mas lo tenia que saber, a nadie mas le incumbía sus derechos, a lo mucho no mato a golpes a su compañero por meterse en cosas que no debía, pero el era así, lo conocía desde pequeño y casi siempre fueron como hermanos.

"mañana es el gran día" dijo toki cambiando su risa a una expresión seria "deberías prepararte", el oji-azul sabia que este no aceptaba lo que iba a ocurrir pero era una predicción que no se podía cambiar.

"ella estará bien, volverá a nacer y esta vez, en un nuevo mundo" ogami quería hacerle saber a su compañero que haría lo posible para que el alma de su hermana no sea arrebatada por los demonios.

"puedo verla ogami… es feliz y libre, sonriendo como siempre" dijo toki con pura dulzura, su hermana era su vida, su razón por la que el se volvió un Ángel guardián.

"lo se" este se alejo del balcón para volver dentro del palacio, no sin antes girar su cabeza para volver a ver a su amigo "no te preocupes, a partir de mañana ella tendrá un vida mejor" fue lo ultimo que dijo para salir del lugar.

Toki sorprendido por sus palabras, lo único que le salió de la boca fueron risas, no sabia que su compañero tuviera un lado bueno, el siempre tan testarudo y arrogante… "ogami no has cambiado…"

El sol no tardaba en ponerse en ese gran cielo resplandeciente iluminando con sus últimos rayos a un hermoso Ángel con su mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, esperando que la mañana llegue para que pronto puedan terminar con su trabajo, y así empezar de nuevo.

o-o-o-o-o

Era un gran desperdicio, una perdida de tiempo, porque el gran "Dios" mataría a sus propios hijos, a esos a quienes deposito su fe? Fácil, para el comienzo de una nueva era, que absurdo, acaso no se daba cuenta que los estaba condenando a todos? Por supuesto que Él, el hijo de Satanás no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, era un gran oportunidad para una batalla, un gran momento en donde podría hallar "ese poder" para obtener la clave de la humanidad.

Sonrió, por fin después de siglos vería a su lindo hermano, como estará? Seguiría siendo el perro faldero de su señor? Que lastima que no vino con el, ser un Ángel de la oscuridad no era para nada malo, mas bien tenia sus propios beneficios, por supuesto que a Papá no le gusto que el se quedara en el cielo con los otros Ángeles, pero claro lo traería sin duda alguna, ya que el también era el heredero del Rey de los Infiernos.

"pensando en como torturar a esos sucios humanos?" hablo una impotente voz al lado de este, mientras veía como las almas de las personas que habían caído en el abismo ardían.

"mm… algo parecido" dijo sonriendo "que te dijo mi padre Kouji?"

"nada importante, solo hay que buscar a la "especie rara" ese es nuestro único objetivo" dijo este con tranquilidad, a el no le importaba en lo mas mínimo el poder, solo hace esto por pura conveniencia, desde que se volvió un Ángel caído, lo único que tiene de recuerdo desde ese día es la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo "que piensas hacer…Seeker?"

Este sonrió "que no es obvio?... buscare a la "especie rara" y traeré a mi hermano de vuelta "dijo decidido el hijo del Rey de los Infiernos.

"ya esta todo listo mi señor" una voz interrumpió a ambos demonios de su platica.

"Yukihina…" dijo el peli-blanco "bien, espero que Shigure y Hiyori hagan bien su trabajo" dijo esto para después salir del lugar dejando a dos Ángeles de la oscuridad en completo silencio.

"Que planean esos dos ahora Yuki?" pregunto Kouji, era bastante raro que ellos estén ideando un plan justo antes de la guerra.

"nuestro Rey les dio ordenes…" respondió para dar media vuelta y salir del lugar "eso es todo". Fue su última palabra antes de desaparecer de las sombras dejando a un aturdido demonio con curiosidad.

Kouji no le dio mas importancia al asunto, como el siempre dice… "no me meteré en cosas que no me convienen" observo todo lo que le rodeaba… no había luz en ese lugar, ni una pizca de felicidad, esa palabra no existía allí.

El infierno, un lugar de sufrimiento donde las almas de los pecadores son castigadas después de la muerte. Dentro del Cristianismo y el Islam, es concebido tradicionalmente como un lugar de dolor y perdida, representado por el fuego. Es usualmente imaginado como poblado por demonios, quienes atormentan a los condenados.

No hay salvación, una vez que tu alma esta perdida en la oscuridad.

o-o-o-o-o

Un nuevo día comenzó y con este una feroz guerra estallo, por todo el mundo todos los ángeles del cielo se reunieron para el juicio final, miles de almas perdidas, la mayoría condenadas según los humanos, el mundo era como un campo de batalla, los ángeles destruían todo a su paso, poblados, casas, rebaños, tomando la vida y las almas de las personas para llevarlas a un lugar seguro, nuestro Señor había desatado catástrofes como inundaciones, terremotos, huracanes, todos en los cuales nadie podría salvarse. A lo lejos en los cielos, se podían ver entre todo el caos, tres Ángeles volando en busca de "ese poder" con sus miradas serias y con mínima atención a la masacre del mundo, esto era por el bien de ellos.

_Se acaba el tiempo…_ pensó este "Yuuki usa tu sonido, puedes detectar hasta el mas mínimo poder cierto?" tenían que darse prisa en cualquier momento los demonios harían su aparición.

Este sin dudar fue a la parte mas alta del cielo, dejo que sus hermosas alas rodearan su cuerpo por completo haciéndolo iluminar como el radiante sol, solo que estas estaban cambiando de color a un rojo intenso haciendo salir ondas de sonidos que atravesaron todo el mundo, buscando a su más grande "tesoro", nadie podía esconderse del gran poder de este ángel, ya que el era… _el corazón de Dios_.

"espero que esto funcione…" no estaba seguro de esto, ya que "ese poder" era demasiado para ese ángel.

"funcionara Rui…" hablo una voz seria "tu nunca te equivocas, fue una buena idea que utilizara su sonido" _aunque no se si será suficiente…_

"Heike…" este lo miro por unos segundos hasta captar de nuevo su atención a un concentrado Yuuki.

Se escuchaban millones de voces por todas partes, pidiendo ayuda, que dios les tenga misericordia y que solo se lleven a los pecadores, la mayoría moría por el sufrimiento, otras por las catástrofes, en esos momentos ellos aprovechaban para tomar sus almas y llevárselas, pero a lo profundo de la tierra algo mas horrible y poderoso se acercaba.

El oji-azul podía sentirlo, ya estaban aquí, perturbado por todos los gritos y la desesperación, se preparo " Toki usa tu magnetismo! Haz que cambien los movimientos de las aleaciones de hierro fundido en la Tierra"

Este quedo sorprendido "Ogami, que…?" la tierra estaba empezando a moverse, hasta abrirse en una gran grieta.

"solo confía en mi!" toki no dijo mas con sus manos alzadas hacia el cielo reunió todo el magnetismo del lugar, una gran cantidad de poder se concentraba en sus manos, claro ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer, ogami lo había pensado bien, cambiando los movimientos de las aleaciones podía cambiar todo la tierra en cuestión de segundos, perfecto" le cerraría el paso a esos insignificantes demonios!

El mundo parecía que se iba a romper, con los ultra sonidos y el magnetismo, podía causarles graves efectos hasta a los mismos Ángeles.

La guerra no tenia fin, el cielo se había puesto de un color rojo sangre, ogami se apresuro en terminar con esto, su mirada se concentro en una pequeña cabaña, que estaba ardiendo por las llamas, no le presto atención pero antes de seguir su camino, sus alas dejaron de moverse al escuchar una voz, era un sonido escandaloso, podría ser… el llanto de un bebe? Voló directamente hacia la cabaña esquivando a todo Ángel que se le cruzaba en el camino. El fuego estaba incinerando todo a su paso, con sus ojos azules pudo distinguir a una mujer con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendidos "no puede ser…"

Estaban a unos metros de su llegada, hasta que se dieron cuenta que el magnetismo de la tierra había cambiado. Ese Ángel… pensaba que con sus absurdos poderes podían detenerlos? Le daría una lección por burlarse de el.

Suspiro "muy ingenioso Toki" hablo el hijo de Satanás "Kouji! Encárgate" este sin desobedecer abrió sus brazos, de sus manos se podía ver pequeñas cantidades de humo oscuro, chocando fuerte sus palmas este humo abrió paso a la tierra destruyéndola por completo.

Toki sintió este poder "no puede ser, ese maldito" este agarro mas magnetismo con el viento solar de la tierra para incrementar mas su poder.

"parece que no entiendes, mi pequeño ex compañero" dijo kouji para chocar sus palmas de nuevo pero esta vez agarro el poder suficiente de la oscuridad, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos toda la tierra había sido destrozada, lo que los ilumino solo fue el gran cielo rojo que había cambiado por culpa de los acontecimientos.

Seeker rio para si mismo "llegamos", _esto será muy divertido_, pensó sonriendo macabramente.

Observaban a su compañero que seguía resteando "ese poder", Rui estaba preocupada, Yuuki nunca había usado por tanto tiempo sus ondas de sonido.

"Heike hay que detenerlo" si seguía, caería en la perdida, y seria un grave problema.

"el es fuerte Rui, no lo subestimes" dijo serio el peli-blanco mirándola con esos hermosos ojos dorados.

_Puedo sentirla… esta muy cerca, es tan cálida e indefensa, _Yuuki a través de su sonido con su mente viajo hasta ese lugar en donde provenía esa calidez, _ese bebe…_, no era ninguna broma, sin duda alguna ese bebe era nuestro poder! abrió grandes sus ojos color magneta "Lo tengo!"

Las alas rojas de yuuki empezaron a resplandecer todo el lugar, indicándole a los Ángeles que ya había encontrado lo que les pertenecían, haciendo que estos se alegraran por su gloria, haciéndolos felices porque ya tenían el poder, sin embargo esa resplandeciente luz no solo ilumino a los Ángeles del cielo, sino también a los del infierno haciéndoles saber que el gran evento estaba por comenzar.

Ogami no podía creer lo que tenia en frente, era el gran poder, a la mismísima hija de dios, como puede ser que "ese poder" sea un bebe? No tenia sentido, la cabaña estaba por derrumbarse, no había tiempo, miro a la mujer que tenia clavado un pedazo de madera en el estomago, sintió pena por ella ya que había hecho lo posible por salvar al bebe, tomo a la criatura en brazos, se acerco al corazón de la mujer y con su mano derecha la ilumino, con una pequeña luz blanca pero segadora, de su cuerpo salió una esfera blanca, era su alma, este la guardo para si mismo y salió de la cabaña, no sin antes dejarle unas palabras a esta.

"no moriste en vano, renacerás y olvidaras el sufrimiento que pasaste" saliendo no solo vio el caos que habían desatado sino a miles de demonios robándose las almas de la gente, y destruyendo el lugar.

"no podía ser cierto, ellos ya estaban aquí, tenia que llevar al bebe a un lugar seguro" la criatura lloraba desconsoladamente, atrayendo con su llanto a todo Ángel maligno. Algo que Seeker escuchaba claramente.

Suspiro relajadamente "ese llanto es música para mis oídos… verdad? Toki…" este se hallaba tirado en la tierra con múltiples heridas, diablos, no podía perder contra el, "termina con el kouji" dijo sin mas el hijo de satanás para ir a buscar a la criatura.

"que bajo has caído por ese maldito demonio" toki se enfrentaba a uno de sus antiguos maestros.

"Lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia" este alzo la mano apuntándola directamente hacia su oponente, tenia pensado darle una lección, para que aprenda que la próxima no tiene que desafiarlo si no conoce las consecuencias "aquí terminas" lanzo una gran bola de humo hacia toki, era su fin.

"no te lo permitiré!" el poder había sido cortado en dos dejando a un atontado demonio un poco sorprendido por lo sucedido.

"No te metas en nuestros asunto Rui" hablo con impotencia el peli-negro

"si vas a pelear, hazlo conmigo" en su mano se podía ver una gran alabarda que tenia el poder de cortar cualquier cosa, hasta un poder oscuro "Kouji dame un poco de diversión" dijo riendo, a lo que este no se negó, si quería pelea eso le daría, volverían a los viejos tiempos.

Ángeles y Demonios empezaron la guerra entre ellos, eran dos fuerzas inimaginables que se enfrentaban por el bien y el mal, almas robadas por la luz y oscuridad_ danzaban_ por doquier en el mundo no se sabia bien quien tenia la ventaja en esos momentos, todo era como una horrible pesadilla.

"estas seguro que era por este lugar Yuuki?" le pregunto el oji-dorado mientras volaba velozmente hacia su destino.

"no puedo equivocarme, era por esta dirección" _el bebe, espero que este a salvo_ pensó preocupado.

Llegaron hacia el lugar pero vieron todo destrozado, cadáveres por todos lados, pero había algo peor, la criatura no estaba! De repente se vieron rodeados por miles de demonios que venían a matarlos, Heike cegado por la ira y la impotencia uso sus poderes luminosos para acabar con ellos.

"Royal Straight!" una inmensa luz salió de su cuerpo esparciéndose por todo el pueblo, destruyendo a miles de demonios a su paso. Este cayo cansado a la tierra, había utilizado mucho poder, _maldición! A este paso no podre ser de utilidad si pierdo mi tiempo._

"Es muy extraño de ti que te hayas debilitado usando tan poco poder" una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos "me das lastima Heike"

A lo lejos del desastre se podía ver una figura acercándose a la escena, un demonio alto de pelo corto, con unos intensos ojos café, mostrando sus grandes y fuertes alas negras que delataban que era un Ángel de la oscuridad, su mirada seria espantaba a cada ser viviente.

"estaba esperando ansiosamente tu llegada Yukihina…" sonrió este para levantarse y enfrentar al enemigo "déjame decirte que no seré frágil contigo solo porque fuiste mi compañero"

"nadie te dijo que lo fueras" dijo mientras se preparaba para pelear "te destruiré"

Maldita sea! Tenía que llevarlo con El Señor para que pueda estar a salvo, esa era la única esperanza que tenía la humanidad, movía sus alas rápidamente con el bebe en brazos, podía ver como los bosques y campos ardían en llamas, muchos de sus compañeros perdiendo la vida por esos malditos demonios, se vengaría, juraría que así seria. La criatura atraía a más demonios cada vez que sus llantos eran más fuertes, Ogami pudo notar que tenia horas de nacido, lo protegería a costa de su propia vida.

Pudo distinguir dos figuras a lo lejos, era Rui peleando con Kouji, no puede ser, toki estaba lastimado, se acerco a la escena para ayudar a sus compañeros, todo era un completo desastre.

Rui atacaba al peli-negro con su alabarda, quería cortarlo en pedazos por ser un maldito traidor, mas este no se dejaba, le devolvía el favor lanzándole humos venenosos capaces de desintegrar cualquier cosa. "sabes que no puedes contra mi, ríndete" Kouji sabia que el haría caso omiso a sus palabras así que no le dio elección.

Este agarro a Rui del cuello y la lanzo a la tierra con una fuerza incomparable haciéndole golpear fuerte la cabeza hasta quedar inconsciente.

"Rui! "Toki maldecía a los cuatro vientos, no podía hacer nada, sus heridas no le permitían moverse.

"no hice esto porque quise, simplemente este ya era mi destino" le hablaba a un inconsciente Rui "aun te vistes como hombre… supéralo de una vez, eres una mujer, y como una debes comportarte como tal" el demonio dijo esto ultimo para desaparecer, su trabajo aquí había terminado.

"toki! Que paso?" ogami ayudo a su amigo, este estaba por sufrir la perdida, era una grave consecuencia.

"ese… es el poder?" pregunto con su voz agitada, no daba para mas.

"si, es este bebe, debemos irnos ahora" miles de Ángeles aun luchaban por sus vidas y por el bien del mundo.

"no creo que sea buena idea que te lleves lo que me pertenece hermano" este al escuchar esa voz quedo sorprendido, no podía ser cierto, pensó que no estaría presente en el acto.

Un hombre fuerte y alto se acerco a ellos, tenia el pelo blanco y corto, ojos azules y una sonrisa que demostraba que estaba disfrutando de la magnifica "obra" sin mencionar que sus alas eran extremadamente grandes, era idéntico a ogami, un aura negra salía de su cuerpo cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza, tenia esa misma esencia que _El_, _Satanás. _

Este rio divertidamente "pero que te paso hermano? Ese color de alas no va contigo" esos ojos malditos miraban a este con pura curiosidad.

Ogami maldecía, no podía ser, acaso se estaba burlando de el? Seeker… de verdad había cambiado.

"sabes hermano, ver todo esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, cuando luchábamos juntos recuerdas? Por el… "bien" de la humanidad, que nostalgia"

"lárgate, no deberías estar aquí" no le iba a dar al bebe, pasaría por su cadáver primero.

"maldito… me levantare y te destruiré" toki estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y luchar contra su enemigo pero ogami no lo permitió.

"Toki lleva al bebe con el, yo me encargare de el" el oji-azul le dio el bebe a este para que se lo llevara con el señor.

"esa criatura me pertenece hermano, si no me la das por las buenas" la esencia del gran demonio estaba cambiando, esto no era para nada bueno "me la darás por las malas!"

Ogami no sabia si seria capaz de enfrentarse a su propio hermano, había algo que le impedía, pero… que era?

Terminando de juntar todas las almas que podía Yuuki volaba por el oscuro cielo para ver si había alguien más pero todo era puro desierto, siguió buscando hasta que encontró algo, un cuerpo! Este se acerco para tomar el alma de esa persona, pero había un problema, no tenia, no tenia alma! Significa que los demonios se apoderaron primero de esta, escarbo bajo los escombros y saco el cadáver, su mirada cambio a una atemorizada, su respiración se entrecorto, no podía apartar los ojos de ella, no puede ser!

"nn-o, no es verdad!" la victima tenia lastimaduras por todo el cuerpo, arañazos, quemaduras; Yuuki sin dudar la cargo en brazos y la llevo con el, no podía dejarla ahí, Toki tenia que saberlo!

La guerra continuaba sin paz, sin descanso, nunca se había visto algo parecido, era una masacre, una terrible masacre.

Metió su pie derecho en su estomago empujándolo fuertemente hacia la tierra, creando una explosión, ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido, ya que eran muy orgullosos y querían demostrar quien era el mejor.

"No has cambiado Yukihina" dijo este mientras se levantaba de la tierra y esquivaba cada ataque que este le daba

"no me subestimes" hablo tranquilamente el demonio, golpeándolo con toda su fuerza "no eres mas que un sucio Ángel que debería desaparecer, no sirves"

"no hables de mi como si me conocieras" Hekie sonrió para si, agarrando a Yukihina de los brazos "ahora sabrás lo que es la luz" el oji-dorado menciono unas palabras y de sus hermosas alas blancas salieron chispas de luz brillantes, eso preocupo a Yuki no iba a ser lo que pensaba…

"vete de vuelta al infierno!" el peli-blanco brillo como nunca antes lo había hecho rodeando al demonio con sus alas llenas de luz lastimándolo gravemente pero Yukihina pudo soltarse, aunque eso lo debilito, pero eso no importaba, estaba hecho! Lo había logrado.

"ya termine aquí" heike no iba dejar que se escapara pero este ya había desaparecido, por que había dicho eso? Cual era en realidad su objetivo?

"Argh!" ogami había caído de espalda a la tierra lastimándose las alas, toki quería ayudarlo pero no podía poner en riesgo al bebe"

"te lo preguntare por ultima vez" el demonio se estaba acercando a este " me darás el poder?"

El oji-azul respiraba con dificultad "por supuesto que no" primero muerto.

Suspiro cansado "que lastima, hubieras sido un gran Rey… hermano" este le iba a dar el golpe final pero un látigo de luz de interpuso en el camino.

Era heike y atrás venia yuuki con el cuerpo en sus brazos, todos listos para enfrentarse al hijo de Satanás. El oji-dorado fue a ayudar a Rui que seguía inconsciente.

Seeker rio muy divertidamente "muy bien! Aparecieron los otros Ángeles, ahora si tendremos diversión, pero créanme que no vine solo" al lado de este aparecieron los otros demonios, Kouji y Yukihina, en el cielo se podía ver como dos figuras se acercaban a la escena.

"hicieron bien lo que les ordene?" pregunto maliciosamente a sus dos compañeros.

"claro que si mi señor" dijo esta, entregándole una esfera blanca, los Ángeles vieron que era un alma! Pero de quien?

"muy buen trabajo Hiyori, Shigure, ahora si que la función comience!" dijo con alegría el demonio.

"tu!...que estas planeando! De quien es esa alma!? "grito Ogami desesperado.

Heike no tardo ni dos minutos en darse cuenta que le pertenecía a… _no es cierto! _"Esa alma… es de Nenene cierto?" pregunto serio.

Toki se sorprendió, no… no era verdad! No podía ser... este se acerco a Yuuki que lo miraba con lastima. "déjame ver el cuerpo…" pero el pelirrojo no podía, no quería dañarlo mas "¡Déjame verlo Yuuki!" el grito sorprendió a todos los presentes menos aun demonio que se divertía al ver el sufrimiento de sus oponentes.

Este le mostro, era el cuerpo de Nenene! Toki cayo al piso rendido, no podía ser, se supone que el tenia que salvarla, como paso? Que hizo mal? Miles de preguntas le rondaban la cabeza mas la culpa lo estaba matando, Ogami sabia que esto no era bueno, sabia que el se iba a descontrolar en cualquier momento.

"Toki dame al bebe" pero este no respondía, se podía ver como las alas de este cambiaban de color, había que detenerlo! "Toki te he dicho que me entregues al bebe!"

Seeker lanzo una carcajada "que lastima Toki, me das tanta lastima, eres débil, eso la mato, no pudiste proteger a la persona mas importante para ti, no te mereces ser un Ángel Guardián, ahora sufre la culpa y lleva el peso de ese dolor toda tu vida" el demonio adoraba provocarlo.

"Sin embargo… te tengo una propuesta, entrégame al bebe, y yo te daré el alma de tu hermana" tanto Ogami como los Ángeles quedaron sorprendidos, enserio el mas poderoso demonio, hijo del Rey de Satanás seria capaz de intercambiar algo muy importante que sus compañeros han trabajado duramente en conseguir? Debe ser una broma.

Toki no sabia que hacer ni que decir, su mente estaba en blanco, en lo único que podía pensar es en Nenene, ella tenia toda una vida por delante no tenia que terminar así, diablos!

"mejor piensa rápido Ángel de la luz, se me agota la paciencia" nada podía salir mal, era una grandiosa oferta, pero… no todos pensaban así.

"lo planeaste muy bien Seeker, distraernos con los demonios para que shigure y hiyori robaran el alma de Nenene, realmente cual es tu verdadero objetivo?"

"Mi querido ex compañero Heike, sigues equivocándote como siempre, esto no lo planee, yo no planeo nunca, cuando se me vienen locuras a la cabeza, las hago, no deberías rebajarme a tu sucia especie de Ángeles" su mirada divertida cambio a una demoniaca "ustedes, no se dan cuenta que este asqueroso mundo necesita de un nuevo reino" su horrible esencia mataba todo a su paso mientras mas aumentaba.

Toki miro al bebe, tan pequeño, tan indefenso, moviendo sus pequeñas y frágiles manitos en sus brazos, su mirada de desesperación cambio a una de compasión, será correcto entregar a esta criatura al hijo de satanás? Lo estaba observando cuando la mirada del bebe se encontró con la suya, en ese momento se dio cuenta de esos hermosos ojos color rosa oscuro… un momento… rosa?

"Se termino el tiempo" hablo el demonio. Este se paro con el bebe en brazos dispuesto a hacer lo correcto por su hermana. Pero ogami sin dudar se lanzo encima de Toki arrebatándole al bebe de sus brazos, este lloraba desesperadamente.

"que te sucede ogami!" _maldición!_ Pensó perturbado.

"¡¿piensas que iba a dejar lo entregaras?!" esa criatura era la única razón por la que paso todo este acontecimiento "recuerda cual es tu lugar!"

Toki perturbado cayó al suelo, no quería perder la vida de su hermana, no tendría otro motivo por el cual seguir viviendo, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, claro que no! Este sin mas se lanzo sobre el demonio para arrebatarle el alma de Nenene.

"¡No, Toki!" pudo gritar Rui que apenas logro recuperar la conciencia y había escuchado todo.

"no me subestimes" este lo aparto dándole un fuerte puñetazo haciéndolo chocar con unas grandes rocas ocasionando mucho polvo "me decepcionas, pensé que todo este tiempo que no he estado mejorarías con tu habilidad, eres una vergüenza"

Este estaba tratando de levantarse, se las devolvería todas, lo juraba, el enojo y el odio por ese demonio lo consumía, algo estaba pasando, no sentía que fuera el.

"Heike… eso no será…" dijo asombrado Rui

"Claro que si, la perdida…" _estamos condenados _pensó seriamente.

"ah, con que esa es la perdida…" dijo el demonio cambiando su semblante a uno serio "bien, no hay tiempo que perder, vámonos!"

"huh?" que quería decir el señor con eso? Todos estaban confundidos. "que hay de la especie rara?" pregunto un intrigado Yukihina haciendo que el demonio gire la cabeza hacia los que una vez fueron sus compañeros.

Sonrió para si mismo "no hay problema, podemos volver por "ese poder" en cualquier momento, además…" miro el alma que tenia en sus manos "tengo muchas cosas en mente ahora"

Una sombra negra empezó a rodearlos, su trabajo en la tierra ya había terminado, ya tenia todas las almas que necesitaba.

"espera!" grito Ogami tratando de alcanzarlos pero no podía ver nada por el espeso humo negro.

"hermano, nos volveremos a ver pronto, estate preparado" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer con todos sus demonios al infierno.

Todo había terminado, la guerra había llegado a su fin, miles de almas perdidas, todo había sido tan repentino. Giro su mirada hacia un toki inconsciente, pero esta vez era diferente, parecía un humano común y corriente, claro, había sufrido la perdida.

Heike, Rui y Yuuki se acercaron a Ogami que trataba de ayudar a su amigo, maldición! Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan débil! El oji-azul se culpaba por la perdida de su compañero.

"ese es "el poder"?" pregunto Rui sorprendida, solo era una pequeña e inocente criatura, de repente miles de Ángeles se juntaron a la escena llamados por el llanto de este, para honrar a la clave de la humanidad, ese bebe iba a ser "el salvador".

"Hm… no me lo imaginaba" dijo Heike sonriendo.

"Ogami, deberíamos volver, ahora" hablo Yuuki que tenia aun el cuerpo de Nenene en brazos.

Este observo el lugar, como había terminado todo, ya no quedaba nada en el mundo, nada. Lo único que tenia en mente ahora era… la criatura que tenia en sus brazos, no sabia por que pero sentía que debía protegerlo, como si fuera el tesoro más grande del mundo, será que… lo que sentía era solo por el deber que tenia que cumplir, o era por otro motivo?. Pero lo que Ogami no sabia era que ese bebe seria la razón para el comienzo de algo nuevo, una en la que solo dependerá de ellos si sus caminos se cruzan o no, porque nadie sabe lo que pasara en un futuro, o que consecuencias traerá todo, pero lo que el Señor si sabia era que esto solo era el inicio de una larga e interesante historia.

Porque el lazo ya estaba hecho, Y el destino prescrito.

* * *

Si ya se que me dirán... "escritora que prologo tan largo!" Jajaja pero no me pude contener, quería que haya algo de misterio y acción en este comienzo, que les pareció? seguro los deje con intriga xd, espero sus **Reviews** y/o sus quejas n.n Hasta la próxima!

**PD**: Pueden sugerirle también a sus amigos para que lean el fic, estaría mas agradecida al escuchar las opiniones de todos!


	2. Tan solo un Día

**Hola de nuevo**! quiero agradecer por los reviews y por el apoyo, muchas gracias! espero que disfruten el capitulo de esta hermosa historia.

Y contestando una de las **preguntas**: Si, los Ángeles recuperan su poder después de la Perdida sino no habría acción xd.

**PD:** Los personajes le pertenecen a** Akimine Kamijyo, **la historia es solo **Mía.** Y algo que olvide decirles, tienen que leer el manga de** Code Breaker** para poder entender el fic, disfrútenlo! Y dejen sus Reviews!

* * *

Capitulo 1

Tan solo un día

Sentía la calidez y la comodidad de su gran cama, podía escuchar el cantar de los pájaros anunciando que ha llegado un nuevo día, se movió entre las sabanas para abrir lentamente sus parpados, dando paso a unos hermosos ojos color rosa oscuro, esta vio el despertador, 7:30 am, tenia que prepararse para ir a la escuela, hoy tenia clases de karate y judo, por lo tanto debía reunir fuerzas. Se sentó en la cama dejando caer su largo pelo lacio que llegaba hasta la parte posterior de su cintura; después de ir a asearse, se cambio rápidamente para ir a desayunar, su uniforme consistía en una blusa blanca atada con una corbata de lazo rojo alrededor del cuello, una falda corta de color negro-plateado, un par de calcetines negros que llegan hasta las rodillas, y zapatos escolares del mismo color; cepillo su hermosa cabellera rosa oscura antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de la habitación.

"Sakura kyun despertó temprano esta mañana" dijo esta mientras terminaba de preparar la sopa de miso.

"si, ella es siempre responsable con la escuela" dijo un hombre mientras se llevaba un poco de pescado a la boca "mm, estoy tan orgulloso de mi niña" decía mientras le caían lagrimas de felicidad.

"querido, no deberías hablar con la boca llena" Goutoku debería ser menos descuidado.

"madre, padre buenos días!" la vieron entrar por la puerta de la cocina, con toda la energía.

"Sakyura!" esta sin mas se lanzo sobre su hija " buenos días, esta listo el desayuno, Vamos a comer!" Dijo alegre Yuki, la madre de Sakura; Era una mujer muy agradable y sumamente tierna, la amaba demasiado, y la protegía ante todo, aunque algunas veces la tomaban como la hermana pequeña de esta, por la ropa que usaba o el cosplay.

La peli-rosa se sentó en la mesa, junto a su padre que leía el periódico "buenos días hija!, espero que hayas dormido bien" dijo feliz.

"claro que si" dio gracias a la comida, para empezar matando el apetito que le había venido desde que despertó.

Terminando agarro sus cosas, se puso su blusa amarilla que usaba normalmente en los días más frescos, y salió despidiéndose de sus padres.

Suspiro alegremente, hoy iría a ver a "perro" tenia que darle la comida de todos los días; Sakura estaba caminando para ir a la escuela, pocas veces tomaba el autobús, le agradaba mas sentir el aire fresco chocando contra su rostro; no le tomo mucho tiempo sentir una extraña presencia detrás de ella lo cual le hizo voltear rápidamente, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie, seguro era algún acosador que andaba suelto por la ciudad, ella nunca se perdía ninguna noticia de los criminales, definitivamente si era el lo atraparía y lo llevaría ante la justicia.

Miro su reloj "ya es demasiado tarde!" dijo para empezar a correr sin darse cuenta de una mirada azulada que la observaba desde hacia ya mucho tiempo.

En la punta de un gran edificio, podía distinguirse a lo lejos una figura de una persona alta, de cabello corto con parte de sus flecos cayendo sobre su frente, su piel blanca y sus ojos azules resplandecían como el sol, llevaba un abrigo largo de color negro que podía tapar sus grandes alas y parte de su ropa, su mirada seria se posaba sobre esa niña que una vez fue la causa por la que paso toda esa tragedia, al momento de enterarse que ese bebe era la luz que podía extinguir la oscuridad no supo como tomarlo, no sabia si era un milagro o era algo absurdo que una joven de secundaria tuviera tan inmenso poder, pero algo no lo dejaba separarse de ella, no podía, se había jurado así mismo protegerla y mantener su distancia en caso de que pasase algo malo.

Pero había algo en lo profundo de su corazón que lo perturbaba cada vez que la veía, tenia un sentimiento extraño que aun no quería aceptar, algo que nunca le había pasado en la vida.

"se ha vuelto toda una mujer" dijo este mirando a la peli-rosa que estaba por llegar a la escuela "aun no lo puedes creer cierto?"

"ya me acostumbre a lo inesperado" no sabia como preguntárselo, su amigo aun debe estar dolido "tu… la odias?" lo había dicho… era claro que si, ya que era la causante de su perdida.

Este la miro por unos segundos antes de contestar, aun no podía olvidar cuando vio esos ojos aquella vez, en aquel momento le entro un sentimiento cálido, como si cada dolor y sufrimiento guardado en su pecho desapareciera, y solo halla luz a su alrededor, no podía odiarla, claro que no, aunque haya sido la culpable de que perdiera a su hermana, algo dentro de el se negaba a aceptarlo, seguro no era el único con ese sentimiento.

"no" su amigo abrió los ojos sorprendido, a que se refería toki con esa negación? No se lo creía "seguro me estas tomando de loco" dijo sonriendo "pero es verdad, solo siento lastima por ella, por lo que le espera, es como un pájaro que esta destinado a vivir en su propia jaula"

Ogami lo sabia, así que el no era el único que pensaba eso, pero toki tenia razón, esa criatura que una vez estuvo en sus brazos, se había vuelto toda una mujer, una a la que le esperaba un trágico destino, pero a el no le importaba ya que nunca se apartaría de su lado, sin duda apenas esto solo estaba comenzando.

Esos dos Ángeles al ver como llego sana y salva a su clase desaparecieron para ir a la reunión de su señor, que consistía en como actuar a partir de ahora ya que Sakura había cumplido la mayoría de edad, era un grave peligro con los demonios que empezaran a ir detrás de ella.

Japón, un hermoso país lleno de edificios, tiendas, teatros, museos, bellos paisajes orientales, con mucha arquitectura, sobre todo las ropas de viejas épocas; lleno de cultura e historia con más de un millón de habitantes. El clima de ese día estaba soleado pero aun así el viento soplaba fuerte haciendo caer la espesas hojas de sus arboles. Habían pasado miles de décadas desde la trágica masacre, unos pensaban que fue una guerra hecha por el hombre, otros que fue por el calentamiento global, sin embargo los religiosos decían que dios había bajado a la tierra para terminar con el sufrimiento de la humanidad.

Nadie sabia exactamente lo que había pasado ese día.

Caminaba por un jardín lleno de flores, ya había terminado de vigilar la ciudad, tan tranquila y serena como siempre, a esto se refería su señor en comenzar una nueva era? Definitivamente todo había cambiado, los lugares, el tiempo, la humanidad, no se veía nada mal pero aun sentía culpa por la perdida de muchas vidas en ese momento, era un sentimiento que lo torturaba, mas lo que le había pasado a Nenene, esa niña se había vuelto muy importante para todos, debió ser mas duro para su amigo como para el.

Inhalo el fresco aire de esa bella tierra, cerrando los ojos para relajarse de todo peso que llevaba encima, viniéndole recuerdos a la mente sobre lo que paso después de la guerra.

Flash Black

Sabia que estaba enojado y no lo culpaba pero tenia que aceptar que ella seria la única que liberaría a su hermana, acaso no lo entendía?

"toki no deberías culparla, es así como pasaron las cosas" sus ojos color magneta miraban fijamente a su compañero.

"lo entenderías si estuvieras en mi lugar!" le grito fuertemente para que pudiera entender su dolor.

Estos estaban fuera, en los jardines de _Edén _que le pertenecía a dios, la luz de la luna era lo único que los iluminaba, inquietos y desesperados al saber sobre que pasara con el bebe ahora, que tenia pensado hacer el señor con su mismísima hija.

"tendrás que aceptar las cosas como son, sabes que no siempre puedes tener todo lo que quieres en la vida" el pelirrojo se acerco a su amigo mirándolo con lastima "si en verdad amas a tu hermana, lucha por su libertad"

Toki sabía que Yuuki tenia razón, estaba cometiendo el grave error de hacerlo sentir el responsable, que idiota fue al ser cegado por la ira.

"lo lamento" le dio la espalda a este mostrándole sus grandes alas blancas y resplandecientes.

"déjame preguntarte algo" solo era por curiosidad "cuando la viste por primera vez, que pensaste que era?" este asombrado por la pregunta, cerro los ojos por unos minutos antes de contestar.

"al principio creí que ese bebe era el mas grave error que había recibido el mundo, pero después…" no sabia como explicarlo.

"supiste que era especial verdad?" le pregunto sonriente.

Toki se sorprendió, si… eso era lo que le había detenido en ese instante que iba a entregarla a Seeker, pero… es como si esa criatura hubiera mirado mas allá de su alma, que extraños poderes guardaba en su interior?

"no tienes que sorprenderte, aunque yo también lo hice ya que también fui el primero en darme cuenta que era una niña" yuuki se agacho a tomar una rosa roja "no te voy a mentir, tuve el mismo sentimiento que el tuyo" dijo para alzar su mano y dejar que el viento se lleve la hermosa flor.

Este sonrió "siempre eres así de emotivo?" por alguna razón, yuuki siempre le hacia ver lo correcto.

"solo cuando es necesario" dijo este para después devolverle la sonrisa.

Fin del Flash Black

Abrió lentamente sus ojos "Sakura…" fue un susurro que solo el viento pudo escuchar.

"Así que estabas aquí Yuuki" apareció como de costumbre, con un libro en su mano y su actitud pretenciosa.

"Heike, que sucede?" se dio la vuelta para mirar a su compañero.

"la reunión esta por comenzar, vamos" sin mas que decir los dos Ángeles caminaron hacia el palacio donde les esperaría una larga charla.

El timbre del descanso había sonado, se escuchaban quejas y bostezos por parte de los estudiantes, las clases no eran nada fáciles, un receso era lo que necesitaban, aunque eso no era necesario para una concentrada Sakura, como todos los días, en el descanso leía un pequeño libro para matar el tiempo hasta la próxima clase, sus compañeros la habían invitado para ir al karaoke a divertirse, pero hoy no podía, quizás seria otro día.

"sakura!" se apoyo encima de su libro para que la viera a los ojos "sigues leyendo, pensé que te gustaría venir conmigo a ver la practica de Kendo"

"Aoba" la conocía desde que eran pequeñas, se había vuelto muy importante en su vida, sin mencionar que eran mejores amigas "perdóname pero hoy no" no tenia tiempo con los estudios sin embargo le sonrió "pero si gustas, podemos salir al terminar los exámenes, solo falta una semana"

A esta le brillaron los ojos de felicidad "enserio?!" la abrazo fuerte haciéndole caer su libro "gracias amiga, eres tan tierna" el cariño y amor que Aoba le tenia a sakura era un sentimiento que nunca nadie le haría cambiar, esta era media cabeza más bajo que su amiga ,tenían el mismo uniforme de preparatoria, llevaba el pelo largo y ondulado en un conjunto de twintails; de color castaño y ojos marrones. Tenía una gran figura pero lo que más resaltaba de la chica era el tamaño de su busto impresionante, lo cual a veces le dificultaba al correr.

La peli-rosa levanto su libro sin darse cuenta de la nota que había caído dentro de este.

"sabes, faltan pocos meses para el cumpleaños de Hajime, estábamos pensando hacer una fiesta en su casa" era una maravillosa idea para que sakura encuentre algún pretendiente "que dices?" Aoba le sonrió poniéndole ojos de perrito, una fachada que siempre resultaba.

Esta sabia que no podía negarse a ese rostro lleno de suplica, suspirando, asentó con la cabeza "esta bien, creo que en esos meses no saldré de viaje con mi familia, vamos a divertirnos amiga" hace mucho que no salía a fiestas, le haría bien escaparse de sus deberes por un tiempo.

"así se habla" dijo contenta, guiñándole el ojo.

Sakura no podía estar mas feliz, por tener a una gran persona como amiga, pero algo la distrajo, miro por la ventana de su clase, el viento se había tornado mas fuerte, las nubes empezaron a tapar el luminoso cielo, creo que se vendría una tormenta, que raro… no habían pronosticado una para hoy, aunque… tenia un sentimiento extraño, una presión en el pecho que no sabia que significaba, debía ser por el cambio de clima repentino, si… que mas podría hacer?

Haciéndole caso omiso a sus emociones que le advertían que algo estaba por venir, no pudo darse cuenta que a lo lejos, encima de unas ramas de un árbol, unos ojos rosas miraban divertida a la "especie rara" porque así era como ellos la llamaban, por sus extraños poderes guardados, tenia la orden de vigilarla para cuando llegara el momento, atacar como un león a su presa, el aire hacia mover su cabello color coral que estaba sujeto por dos coletas.

"hm… que aburrido, por que shigure o Yukihina no tomaron mi lugar?" estaba cansada de perseguir a una niña todo el tiempo, no podía creer que ese fuera el… "supuesto poder" que derrotaría al mal, que estupidez, disfrutara el momento en que tenga que hacerla pedazos después de que obtengan lo que quieren.

Suspiro con pesadez "no perderé mas el tiempo" se paro de esa gran rama, dejando ver su largo vestido negro con bordados rosa que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos, parecía un bello Ángel de la oscuridad, mas esta no tenia corazón, la observo por un ultimo momento antes de desaparecer "al menos, yo no seré la condenada"

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Los acontecimientos sucedieron esta mañana en el hospital central de Tokio, hay diez muertos y más de veinte heridos, el jefe de policía investigo que el atacante tenía cuatro bombas pegadas al cuerpo, lo cual provoco la tragedia, según parece que el criminal iba tras la hija del primer ministro Fujiwara, pero pudieron evacuarla a tiempo con la mayoría de los pacientes, en este momento la policía esta buscando a los cómplices que también participaron en el crimen, ahora unas palabras del doctor Kazuo…_

Apago el aparato cansado de escuchar la misma noticia del día, según como lo supuso, había aparecido otro… seguro quería venganza, el mismo objetivo que tenia cada victima de su hija, pero ese no era su problema, pronto llegara el momento en que tendrán que actuar para terminar… lo que empezaron hace mucho tiempo.

"papá?" apoyada en la puerta de la sala de estar, estaba ella, con un adorable vestido blanco y un pequeño yeso en su brazo izquierdo, su mirada inocente la hacia ver tan frágil "que estabas viendo?"

"Hija… no deberías estar levantada, sigues herida" este la ayudo a volver a su habitación, ayudándola a recostarse.

"papá por que ese señor… quería hacerme daño?" su mirada de tristeza delataba lo mucho que le dolía, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas personas trataron de dañarla.

Este la miro sin saber que decir pero… "el mundo es cruel… no sabes en que momento las personas que amas te traicionaran, aun eres muy joven, pero pronto lo entenderás" protegería a su hija a cualquier costo.

"esta bien, lo entiendo" aunque su padre no había respondido a su pregunta, lo comprendía "buenas noches" le sonrió dulcemente la niña.

"buenas noches, Nenene"

o-o-o-o-o

Bien, ya estaba todo listo para que comenzaran con su deber, ahora solo tenían que prepararse, aunque algunos no estaban de acuerdo con la idea, por que su señor había decidido algo así? Según lo pensaban, Seeker no había dado señales de su regreso desde que paso el acontecimiento, pero todo se deber a una razón, mas vale prevenir que lamentar, es lo que todos decían, se encargarían de proteger a esa niña, ya que era muy valiosa, muchos irían tras ella a partir de ahora.

Caminando por los alrededores del palacio de Dios, con el libro entre sus manos, un oji-dorado pensaba en la charla que había tenido con los otros Ángeles, era algo absurdo pero no había mas alternativa, se preguntaba… hacia donde llegara todo esto?

"hey! Heike" apareció por detrás sacándose un mechón de su corto cabello celeste del rostro "por que decidiste tomar el papel de "guardaespaldas"? " Lo que había decidido su compañero realmente lo impresiono.

"es solo por un corto periodo de tiempo, además Ogami y Toki serán los que estén con ella a cada momento" a el no le molestaba su posición, mas bien le beneficiaba, ya que podría saber de ese modo cuales eran los poderes de esa mujer.

"bueno, eso sin duda esta mejor" aunque el trabajo de el solo será vigilarla por los cielos, no tenia ningún problema.

"Rui, aun no se sabe de los crímenes que están sucediendo por la ciudad?" quería alguna pista, alguna información para encontrar al culpable de todo esto, tenia que asegurarse de no equivocarse si era la persona que creía.

"no, pareciera que lo tuviera todo controlado, no deja nada de evidencia, sus victimas siempre son familias importantes, o lideres de clanes, como los "Yakuza".

"los vendedores de drogas, que despreciables humanos" Su señor les daba una segunda oportunidad para vivir y así se los pagan? Sonrió macabramente, los eliminaría, uno por uno.

"mejor estate preparado" lo agarro de la espalda con suma delicadeza para no dañarlas "estas alas tienen que desaparecer mañana" sin mas lo soltó para salir del lugar, era su hora de vigilar a Sakurakouji Sakura.

Se le escapo una pequeña risa de sus labios "no olvides, que te tengo en la mira… Prince" un alias que no mencionaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Estaba llegando rápido al lugar, en cualquier momento empezaría a llover y ella aun no le había dado la comida a "perro", pobre, necesitaba buscarle algún refugio para que pasara la noche, corrió hasta llegar finalmente a un gran parque, no había ninguna persona, no le sorprendía, el clima no ayudaba mucho, se acerco a una esquina donde vio trozos de maderas viejas y cenizas por todo ese montón de escombros, se supone que "perro" debería estar aquí, ya que en ese lugar siempre lo hallaba. Miro por todo el lugar, hasta que pudo encontrarse con unos ojos que estaban escondidos detrás de un pequeño arbusto, esta se acerco sacando el bento que había preparado su madre en la mañana.

"ven aquí" le sonrió con dulzura, quería que este se acostumbrara a ella "por favor, traje comida" le mostró la deliciosa carne que había dentro haciendo que el animal se acercara rápidamente para empezar a comer.

"así me gusta" acerco su mano para acariciarlo pero este rápidamente se alejo escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, _por que aun no puede confiar en mi? _

A veces le sacaba de las casillas, pero no tenia la culpa, su dueño murió al ser atacado por criminales, dejando al pobre perro solo, sin comida y sin hogar, seguro el animal no confiaba en nadie, y le costaba acercarse a las personas, era suficiente razón para darle tiempo para que se acostumbrara a ella.

"necesito encontrar un lugar para que puedas pasar la noche" el sonido de relámpagos en el cielo daba señal a que empezarían a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. _Rayos! No tenía mucho tiempo._

_Si lo llevo a casa… se darán cuenta? _Sintió la primera gota de agua en su mejilla, ya había empezado, suspiro, no importaba, se lo llevaría igual! Sakurajouji Sakura no abandonaba a un amigo nunca! "vamos, sígueme" pero el perro no se movía del lugar, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba al solo acercársele a la chica, _esto no será fácil _pensó cayéndole una gotita en la sien.

Riéndose por el gran espectáculo que tenia a solo un par de metros, la veía fijamente sin perderla de vista, enserio llevaría a su casa a un perro callejero? Esa chica si que tenía un gran corazón, aun estando toda mojada, seguía sin abandonar al animal, _Tsk… que problemático _pero no la culpaba, mas bien le recordaba a una persona que también amaba a los animales y una que otras veces, hacia lo mismo que esa mujer. Su expresión divertida cambio a una totalmente seria, pronto llegaría el momento en que estén cara a cara, no sabría como actuar frente a ella pero no es un asunto que le deba preocupar tanto, tendrá que protegerla a cada momento junto con Ogami, que dolor de cabeza iba a ser.

"pensando en como presentarte para cuando llegue el momento?" esa actitud suya no había cambiado, definitivamente Toki debería reír mas.

"no tienes idea" realmente no le interesaba volverse amigo de esa chica "crees que debería presentarme haciendo una reverencia?" dijo este mientras se inclinaba ante su compañero en forma graciosa.

"no finjas que la odias, porque no te sale" creía que era estúpido? Lo conocía bastante bien como para saber sus emociones "por que te niegas a ver la verdad y a ocultar lo que sientes?"

"tu no sabes nada" que podría saber el? Mas bien… ella, sigue con su actitud de marimacho, nunca cambiara "por cierto, que haces aquí Rui?"

"yo también estoy vigilando a nuestra valiosa niña, ese es mi trabajo, mejor dicho tu no deberías estar aquí" lo había atrapado con las manos en la masa observándola.

"hm… solo mataba el tiempo" este se dio vuelta para irse, no le interesaba escucharla pero sintió una mano en su hombro "Sakura es una chica pura, una bebe que ha crecido muy rápido, sacando la belleza de su madre, y la fuerza de su padre, si ese sentimiento que tienes es como una presión en el pecho, no lo ignores, puede ser una buena señal, que el vinculo que tengas con ella sea mas fuerte de lo que te imaginas"

"no sabes lo que dices, ella no me interesa" que estaba tratando de hacer Rui diciéndole todo eso ahora?

"ni eso te lo crees, tal vez… en un futuro entiendas mejor" Toki ya estaba cansado, con un movimiento brusco hizo que sacara su mano de su hombro.

"nadie sabe lo que pasara en un futuro" dijo para salir volando en los cielos, odiaba que tuviera la razón.

Estaba empapado por la lluvia, ese Ángel… si que era un idiota testarudo, no sabia que lo mas valioso estaba en frente suyo? Realmente estaba cansado, descansar eso era lo que necesitaba, pudo ver que Sakura llego sin problemas a su casa, por lo que viendo, siendo regañada por sus padres por llegar tarde , pero eso lo aliviaba, ahora podía irse tranquilo, observo por unos segundos el lugar para después transportarse a los cielos.

Ah… así que su Señor tenía razón, los Ángeles también estaban detrás de ella "debo reportarle esto al amo" aunque estaba empapada, y sus dos coletas se hayan roto por la fuerte ventisca que corría, sus ojos rosas aun demostraban la divertida maldad en su corazón, rio para si misma "que la función comience!"

"bueno perro, por suerte fue todo un mal entendido" esta lo tapo con una pequeña frazada "es hora de dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a la escuela"

Caminando con su pijama de rayas que consistía en un pantalón y una camisa, Sakura se metió debajo de sus sabanas para poder cerrar los ojos y dejar que Morfeo la lleve al mundo de los sueños, rogando para que la tormenta parara y mañana sea un nuevo día. Pero esta no sabia que al despertar su vida cambiaría completamente, ya no volvería a ser la misma de siempre, será capaz de afrontar lo que se avecina? Solo hace falta esperar… para averiguarlo.

o-o-o-o-o

_Quédate donde estas, aferrada a ese espacio tan cálido, durmiendo tan cómodamente, deja que vele tus sueños, aunque sea una vez, deja que sea yo el superhéroe de tus historias, no quiero que me mires de forma diferente a los demás por lo que soy, trátame igual que a un amante y permíteme ser esa persona que este a tu lado siempre, tu amigo, tu protector… tu Ángel Guardián._

Bellas palabras para un condenado Ángel, solo que estas se dirigían a otra persona, totalmente diferente, este aun recuerda como la tuvo ese día, fue solo por unos breves minutos, mas fue suficiente tiempo para darse cuenta que la amaba, nunca se habría imaginado algo así, si hubieran mencionado la palabra "amor" cerca de el en el pasado, honestamente hubiera dicho que era algo estúpido, pero ahora… ha descubierto ese nuevo sentimiento.

Y todo gracias ella.

"Sakura…" su voz se mezclo con el sonido del viento que hizo caer las ultimas hojas de ese gran árbol, la ventisca movía su cabello mientras miles de gotas lo empapaban por completo.

Mañana… Tan solo un día.

* * *

Uff, si que me tomo un tiempo editar este capitulo, no quería errores, Nenene esta viva! que tendrá que ver el primer ministro Fujiwara en todo esto? Que sentimientos tiene Toki hacia Sakura? **Todo a su Tiempo**, la historia recién comienza, Y les_ aseguro_ lectores, que aun falta **mucho mas** por descubrir.

No tardare en subir el próximo capitulo, estén atentos ;)

Sus quejas, felicitaciones, consejos, dudas, preguntas, las recibiré todas en un** Review,** Muchas Gracias!


	3. Sensaciones

Hola amigos de Fanfiction, muchas gracias por agregar mi Fic a favoritos, por los reviews, seguidores y mas! perdonen por la demora, tuve que editar este capitulo unas cuantas veces para no adelantar las cosas; se que tienen dudas o intrigas de la historia pero no se adelanten como dije anteriormente esto recién comienza y faltan mas personajes que tienen que aparecer.

Solo les diré que **Todo** es posible en esta Historia, habrán cosas inesperadas y a medida que avance habrán mas intrigas, que es una novela sin un poco de misterio? :)

Espero que dejen sus comentarios y sigan apoyándome como siempre lo hacen.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a** Akimine Kamijyo, **El Fic es **mio**, Mi creación y no es ninguna **adaptación. **Espero que sea de su agrado!

* * *

Capitulo 2

Sensaciones

Había amanecido, para suerte y felicidad de Sakura la lluvia había cesado, dando paso a un radiante sol, las nubes se habían esparcido y todo lo que quedaba eran pequeños charcos de agua junto con las hojas de los arboles, cada gota cayendo de estos, el brillo del sol provoco que la peli-rosa abriera sus ojos con pesadez, ya era hora de levantarse? Por lo que veía, aun era muy temprano pero no importaba, tomaría ese tiempo para darse un relajante baño antes de salir para la escuela, se levanto, tomo sus cosas y entro a darse una ducha; sus padres aun no habían despertado por lo tanto, no tenia que hacer mucho ruido. Se sumergió en la bañera dejando que el agua relajase su cuerpo desnudo, una de las cosas que mas caracterizaban a Sakura era su esplendida figura, sus bien torneadas piernas, sus finas caderas, su busto que era lo que atraía a cualquier hombre, todo en ella era perfecto lo cual provocaba envidia en algunas chicas, sin mencionar la belleza que poseía, si, sin duda alguna esa hermosa chica iba a traer locos a los bellos ángeles.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos "_es cierto, hoy tengo que pasar por biblioteca para unos apuntes del próximo examen" _Le pediría a Aoba que la acompañe ya que ella sabia bien los temas.

o-o-o-o-o

Así que ahí era, el lugar en donde se encontrarían esos Ángeles para proteger a la "especie rara" si que era enorme, muy fácilmente te podrías perder dentro, que fastidio, los humanos de ahora podían crear cosas tan innecesarias, prefería estar en el infierno torturando algunas almas; se preguntaba si Shigure ya había llegado al lugar que le había encargado Seeker, esa niña… era la causante de todos esos crímenes, aun se preguntaba como un cuerpo tan débil podía tener tanta energía, aunque ella no debería estar con los humanos, debería estar en el abismo con ellos, que estará planeando ahora su señor? El idiota de su hermano, no tardara en darse cuenta de su plan, es ahí donde atacaran? Dejó de pensar por un momento para que su mente volviera al gran edifico que tenia enfrente.

"vez? Te dije que aquí era" dijo sonriendo "la secundaria Kibou!" nunca dudo sobre eso, solo estaban allí para completar la información que les dieron "me dejarías divertirme Yuki?" esta quería jugar con algunos humanos.

"sabes lo que tenemos que hacer" esa chica nunca cambiaba, siempre despreocupada de la vida "apresúrate Hiyori"

Lo miro fastidiada, ese demonio era un aguafiestas "que aburrido eres Yukihina, seguro Kouji piensa lo mismo"

En realidad no le interesaba lo que piensen sobre el, era su mínima preocupación.

Los dos atractivos demonios pasaban por la ciudad para ubicar los lugares en donde se encontrarían sus ex compañeros, esa mujer era muy necesaria, ni ellos podían quitarle los ojos de encima, para Yukihina no era mas que una mortal con extraordinarios poderes guardados dentro de su interior, una persona como ella no merece ese tipo de _don_, era solo una insignificante e inútil humana, como podría llamarse "hija de dios"? a veces se preguntaba si ganaría algo con solo perseguir a una mortal.

"estas muy pensativo" y juraba que Hiyori también pensaba lo mismo, pero era solo una niña, nunca lo entendería "no me vas a responder? Eres malo"

"mejor deberías preocuparte mas por ti" esto la tomo de sorpresa, se refería a la batalla que tuvo con un Ángel la ultima vez? "en cualquier momento caerás en la "perdida" y Shigure se molestara"

"no te preocupes" dijo mientras se colgaba por detrás de su cuello "yo me encargare de el" ella siempre sorprendiéndolo aunque eso no le molestaba, en absoluto.

Se escuchaban pequeños susurros, se oían murmurar a algunos estudiantes, algo que no paso desapercibido para una Sakura confundida, desde que llego a clases no escuchaba mas que a sus propios compañeros hablar sobre un "estudiante nuevo", que raro, como pueden venir nuevos alumnos en esta época del año? A menos que sea un estudiante de intercambio, pero no podía ser ya que no hubo ninguna presentación, suspiró, ya no le daría importancia al asunto, ahora tenia que concentrarse para los exámenes de la semana que viene, ahora que se daba cuenta, Aoba no había llegado, se habrá atrasado su autobús?

Escucho la puerta del aula abrirse asiendo que todos vayan a sus respectivos lugares, se podía ver al maestro que entraba con su maletín, apoyándolo encima del escritorio, carraspeando un poco la voz, los alumnos se dieron cuenta que el profesor iba a dar alguna noticia.

"Buenos días clase, quiero dar dos anuncios" todos escuchaban atentamente "por algunos problemas de salud, me retirare a finales de otoño" _problemas de salud? _Pensó la peli-rosa, que raro, quien remplazaría al profesor? "y segundo, tenemos un compañero nuevo este año, el viene de Osaka"

"_será el chico del que todos hablaban?" que tan importante podría ser para llamar tanto la atención... _

"por favor denle la bienvenida a Ogami Rei" se escucho como se deslizaba la puerta de la clase dando paso a una figura masculina, atractiva y de buen porte haciendo salir suspiros de las chicas y miradas asesinas de los chicos.

Sakura abrió rápidamente los ojos al ver a la persona que tenia en frente, era alto de cabellos negros, con una cálida piel blanca y unos ojos azules hermosos, podía distinguir sus fuertes músculos y su gran torso aun con el uniforme puesto lo cual le hizo sonrojar desprevenidamente, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el guante que tenia puesto en su mano izquierda, podía jurar que no había sido la única en notarlo, se veía sospechoso, por un momento y sin darse cuenta su mirada se poso en la peli-rosa que lo miraba desconfiada; se sorprendió, que le pasaba? Por que de repente su cuerpo había empezado a temblar? Esos ojos la penetraban, es como si tan solo mirarlos fuera suficiente para dominarte, donde había visto ese rostro? Le era tan familiar que hasta podría apostar que lo conocía pero… no estaba segura; soltó una pequeña queja de sus labios, tocándose la cabeza por el desprevenido dolor que se había presentado, por que?, se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del chico como si estuviera disfrutando del tormentoso "espectáculo", _maldición, no puedo enfermarme ahora _pensó cerrando fuertemente los parpados, rogando para que el dolor desapareciera.

"_por favor cuídenla, ella es muy importante para todos" _

"¿q-que?"

"_ella nunca estará sola"_

"Que es esto? esas voces…"

"_serás una hermosa niña…Sakura"_

"Sakura… señorita Sakura…"

"Sakurakouji Sakura!" despertó, que había sido todo eso? Estaba asustada, nunca le había pasado algo así.

"alumna se siente bien? Quiere ir a la enfermería?" escuchaba a sus compañeros murmurar entre ellos, no sabia que hacer, todo había pasado tan rápido.

"si me permite puedo llevarla profesor" esa voz… no puede ser, lo miro, por que el chico nuevo se preocuparía por ella? Aun no olvidaba la sonrisa que había puesto anteriormente, se veía tan aterrador.

"por supuesto, si no es mucha moles…"

"No!" su grito asombro a todos los presentes "n-no es necesario, puedo ir sola" lo que menos quería era estar cerca de esa persona, la ponía nerviosa.

Rio para sus adentros, _interesante…_ fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al oji-azul _"supongo que Heike ya estará en su lugar"_

Ese estúpido humano, quien se creía? Si no fuera por su amo, ya le habría arrancado el alma para enviarla de nuevo al inframundo, lo quiera o no, su hija va a tener que hacer el mandato que le ordeno Seeker, la necesitaban para acercarse mas a la "especie rara" ya que los Ángeles hicieron su aparición ellos ahora harían el suyo, el mas mínimo error provocaría otra guerra en este asqueroso mundo, es la única con increíbles habilidades, nadie nunca sospecharía de ella, por supuesto que la mantendría bien vigilada; se podía ver a un hombre alto, con la piel blanca, de ojos color negro, tenia el pelo desgreñado blanco, y vestía un traje negro con una cruz blanca centrada hacia la izquierda, su rostro revelaba la poca paciencia que tenia, le desagradaba estar cerca de los humanos, les tenia odio y rencor, su mirada fría se posaba en un hombre que lo miraba divertido, ya había perdido la cuenta en saber cuantos demonios lo visitaban, definitivamente haría una lista.

"no acabes con mi paciencia, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer" no había ninguna emoción en su rostro, tenia fija la mirada en un despreciable mortal que se divertía con tan solo ver su actitud.

Sonrió "por supuesto que lo se, mi Nenene es todo un ángel, deberías aprender de ella Shigure" ese demonio no le asustaba en absoluto, ya estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas.

"ten cuidado con lo que dices, aunque Seeker no me lo haya ordenado, puedo matarte en este mismo instante" dijo mientras miles de cenizas rodeaban su cuerpo.

"hm… calma, no deberías apresurarte" este se paro de su escritorio para agarrar un pequeño libro de marcos dorados lo cual llamo la atención del peli-blanco "si me matas, nunca sabrás donde esta _la caja de pandora, _se que tu Señor también la esta buscando, pero a ti te veo mas interesado, que es lo que ocultas… Shigure?"

Este con su mirada fría, no le dio importancia al asunto "tu hija empieza a estudiar en la secundaria Kibou a partir de mañana, mas le vale que haga bien su trabajo, o lo pagara"

Con una lluvia de cenizas rodeándolo, desapareció sin dejar rastro, ese demonio, seguro esta planeando algo macabro.

"bien, te veras sorprendido por lo que puede hacer mi preciosa Nenene" este se paro de su asiento asomándose a la gran ventana de su despacho, con una pequeño vaso de whisky en su mano, le salió una pequeña carcajada.

"Toki, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver…" sus ojos malignos hacían representar al mismo demonio y sus risas hacían eco en esa gran habitación, sin duda sus hijos le traerían diversión.

o-o-o-o-o

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Tokio, sorprendido por los grandes edificios, los juegos, la comida, todo era algo nuevo para el, no era lo mismo vigilar la ciudad de lejos que de cerca, si que le había costado hacer desaparecer sus grandes alas para estar con los mortales, se sentía diferente sin ellas, su cabello rojo se movía al compas del viento, no sabia a donde ir, se supone que tiene que encontrar la casa Sakurakouji, pero su mirada seguía perdida en todo lo que le rodeaba, hasta que sus pasos se detuvieron al ver un pequeño peluche blanco, con una cabeza grande, orejas casi puntiagudas, con dos puntitos negros en el rostro, pudo ver bien y supo que eran sus ojos, era extremadamente adorable, debajo del peluche había una etiqueta que decía "Nyanmaru" a este le iluminaron los ojos como si fuera un niño pequeño en busca de su mejor juguete.

"lo quiero… lo quiero!" repetía mientras se apoyaba en el cristal de la tienda, algunas personas lo miraban extraño mas por su vestimenta que por su comportamiento; este estaba vestido con una sudadera blanca con capucha de manga larga con botas de combate negras, junto a unos pantalones grises con una correa marrón. También se puede ver alrededor de su cuello un collar Hoope con un pequeño frasco que contiene una capsula de medicina colgando de ella. Últimamente no se usaban aquellas ropas en esa época de frio otoño, pero no era algo que le preocupase al joven Ángel.

"señor, quisiera comprar algunas de nuestros mejores juguetes?" apareció delante de el una señora alta, de cabello negro azabache con un traje de vendedora, su sonrisa fue lo que convenció al pelirrojo de entrar a echar un vistazo.

"tenemos muchos peluches y muñecos" este no le prestaba atención, su mirada seguía perdida en el gatito de la vidriera "pero mire… esto!"

Yuuki pudo ver entre las manos de la vendedora una pequeña figura de gatito como la que había visto anteriormente, solo que esta era mas pequeña, mas brillante y era de metal; a este le brillaron los ojos de la emoción, era tan lindo.

"Nyanmaru!" Sus instintos y obsesión por el juguete lo llevaron a tomar cada nyanmaru de la tienda sorprendiendo a la vendedora; este joven sin duda alguno, era un amante de los gatos.

Que le había pasado? Fue el estrés, el agotamiento, falta de sueño, cansancio, esfuerzo? No sabia que había sido, pero era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, nunca le había temido tanto a una persona, pero al solo verle a los ojos le recordó algo desagradable, ya había visto esa mirada, solo que no sabia donde, o será que solo fue su imaginación y todo era un pequeño malentendido, si eso debió ser, seguro estaba preocupada porque faltaba poco para los exámenes y no había tenido tiempo de buscar los puntos exactos de los temas, y para colmo Aoba no había aparecido esa mañana, donde se habría metido?. Se encontraba Sakura sentada en la camilla de la enfermería con una mano en la cien mientras la otra jugaba con las suaves sabanas de la cama, sus parpados estaban cerrados recordando cual había sido el verdadero motivo para que ella terminara allí, genial! por culpa de su dolor había perdido horas de clase, sus ojos se veían cansados y parecía que su cuerpo se hubiese debilitado, eso no era normal, un sonido escandaloso la saco de sus pensamientos, era su celular.

"Ho-hola" contesto desconfiada.

"_sakura! Como estas? Estas bien, que sucedió?"_ suspiro, por alguna razón le aliviaba oír su voz.

"Aoba, estoy bien no te preocupes" quería preguntarle porque se había atrasado.

"_lo lamento Sakura, tuve un pequeño percance y no pude llegar a tiempo"_ su voz sonaba muy preocupada.

"esta bien, de todas formas volveré a casa" lo que menos quería era darle mas problemas a su amiga.

"_te iré a visitar mañana, si te recuperas iremos juntas a la escuela, te parece?" _no le molestaba, mas bien era una gran idea, a veces se preguntaba que haría sin ella.

"gracias Aoba" se sentía un poco mejor ahora.

"_Para que están las amigas, nos veremos mañana!" _Escucho el corte de la llamada, sin duda Aoba era como la mejor hermana que nunca pudo tener.

"ten, estas sudando mucho" esta vio delante suyo, una joven enfermera de pelo rubio atado en una coleta, agarro el pañuelo de sus manos poniéndoselo en la cabeza "deberías volver a tu hogar, en estos tiempos el frio puede volverse mas abrazador, te pondrás peor si no descansas"

"estaré bien" una pequeña jaqueca no va acabar con ella.

"eres una chica muy fuerte" dijo esta sonriendo "últimamente los alumnos que han venido han sufrido dolores de cabeza y mareos, desmayándose en el acto" sakura no sabia de ese tipo de enfermedad, lo cual le sorprendió "será mejor que vayas a casa, ya avise al director de tu retiro"

Aunque tenia razón no podía arriesgarse, tenia que regresar, la peli-rosa se paró tomando sus cosas "muchas gracias" dijo antes de salir de la enfermería.

"espero que te recuperes pronto" dijo en un pequeño susurro.

Sus pisadas se detuvieron al llegar a un gran edifico, no fue difícil encontrarlo ya que era uno de los mas lujosos de la ciudad y era el único lugar donde estaría el ultimo clan Yakuza por sus fuertes barreras y su máxima seguridad; su divertida sonrisa y su aura demoniaca provocaba terror a su alrededor, su cabello se movía por el viento y su pequeño uniforme revelaba que no era mas que una estudiante de preparatoria aunque no lo aparentaba su apariencia, sus extraños ojos miraban seriamente el lugar, cuando recupere su verdadera forma juraría que mataría a esa mujer que la había condeno a un terrible vacío sin vida, de tan solo pensar en ella su sangre hervía; sonrió, no iba a dejar que solo un recuerdo le arruine el humor, ahora era momento de actuar, pareciera que esos asquerosos hombres no habían aprendido la lección, les enseñaría cual era su lugar, no sin antes obtener aquella_ llave_ que tanto han estado buscando.

"Así que no estaba equivocado" sus hermosos ojos dorados miraban a su objetivo con diversión "siempre supe que eras tu, aunque no quería admitirlo, me decepcionas" la vigilaría hasta que llegue el momento de hacer su aparición.

"nee que canción te gusta ogami?"

"cual es tu libro favorito?"

"te gustaría ir al cine después de la escuela? Tengo dos entradas gratis"

Estaba rodeado de chicas haciéndole miles de preguntas lo cual no le molestaba, pero sus pensamientos estaban con una peli-rosa que caminaba enferma hacia su casa, esa chica tonta no debería estar sola, era un gran riesgo para una persona como ella, aunque no debería preocuparse, Heike y Rui estarían vigilándola pero sentía que algo no andaba bien, sus instintos le decían que algo estaba por ocurrir, una presencia lo estaba aturdiendo hasta tal punto de no escuchar nada mas que sus propios pensamientos advirtiéndole que debería ir con Sakura rápidamente, cosa que no ignoro parándose de su asiento mientras sorprendía a las chicas por su repentino cambio de humor.

"que sucede Ogami?"

"si, estas actuando muy raro y parece que no nos estas escuchando"

No tenia tiempo para hablar ahora "lo siento, saldré un momento" les sonrió saliendo del lugar.

"espera, la clase esta por comenzar!" ese chico, si que era un caso.

"creo que no te escucho tamiki" dijo esta con una gotita en la cien.

Iría a buscarla y la llevaría a casa el mismo, aunque no será fácil encontrarla ahora que no tiene sus alas, pero la ubicaría por su esencia, no debe de estar lejos.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar, su estado había empeorado, estaba muy caliente y sudaba mucho, hubiera sido mejor si hubiese tomado el autobús pero no tenia tiempo de esperar uno, por lo que opto en caminar, perro debe estar hambriento, tenia que apresurarse; se detuvo apoyándose en una pared, su respiración se dificultaba mas y mas, si no se apuraba caería desmayada en ese lugar, por que tenia que suceder esto ahora? odiaba estar en esa situación_ "no puede ser, a este paso no llegare, mi madre se preocupara mucho y mi padre no me dejara salir hasta que me recupere del todo" _estaba tan asumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de una figura a lo alto de un árbol, ya era hora, había esperado mucho para este momento y no iba a dejar que esos malditos Ángeles la detuvieran.

"no puedo más" cayó de rodillas al piso, su mirada se estaba volviendo borrosa y no había nadie a quien pedirle ayuda.

"vaya vaya, no pensé que te rendirías así de fácil" se asombro al oír una voz, esta vio como esa persona bajaba de un salto de ese gran árbol hasta posarse delante de ella sorprendiéndola por su inesperada aparición, era relativamente hermosa, tenia un largo cabello sostenido por dos coletas y llevaba puesto un uniforme lo cual la peli-rosa no pudo reconocer a que secundaria pertenecía.

"sabes al principio no aceptaba que fueses tu la "especie rara" pero después de ver como ese día me arrebataste la mitad de mi poder" esta se estaba acercando a la chica que la miraba confundida "despertaste al verdadero demonio que hay en mi" sus ojos ardían como el fuego, el odio que le tenia a Sakura era tan grande que disfrutaría en torturarla.

Esta no tenia idea de que lo que estaba hablando, nunca había visto a esa chica, se habrá equivocado de persona? apenas la podía ver sino fuesen por sus cansados ojos.

"¿qui...quien eres?" pregunto articulando la voz con dificultad.

"ajá! Así que me olvidaste" esta levanto su mano derecha poniéndosela en sus labios, formando un circulo con los dedos "bien, entonces tendré que hacer que me recuerdes!" inhalo un poco de aire para soplar con fuerza haciendo salir pequeños globos circulares de su boca que se dirigían hacia Sakura; esta abrió grande los ojos al ver lo que esa chica había hecho y con rapidez salto para un costado esquivándolos todos.

"_que esta pasando? Que son esas cosas? Le salieron de la boca!"_ Esta estaba más confundida que nunca.

"vamos Sakura, dame un poco de diversión!" esos globos eran cada vez mas grandes y explotaban cuando impactaban contra la tierra , esta trataba de huir de ellos pero imposible, era muy rápida; uno de ellos cayo a unos metros de la chica haciéndola golpear contra la pared, eso había dolido mucho.

"_no puede ser, mi espalda" _hizo una mueca en sus labios, quejándose por las heridas que tenia en el cuerpo, no podía moverse por el golpe causado por esas cosas, esa mujer en realidad trataba de matarla!

"ha… por que no me atacas?" esta se acerco agarrándole el rostro a su victima, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos, se estaba aburriendo de ese absurdo juego, ella quería diversión, quería que le demuestre cuanto había avanzado los poderes de esa "rara" en todo este tiempo, pero lo que la niña hacia era solo correr y quejarse "que aburrido" dijo cerrando los ojos por unos segundos.

"_dios! Si no hago algo ahora, me matara" _por que le tenia que suceder esto a ella? Será que cometió algún error? Algún pecado en el cual hayan mandado a esa chica para castigarla?

"bien" abrió sus ojos sorprendiendo a Sakura por su extraño cambio de color, no eran los mismo que antes, estos eran mas atrayentes, mas diabólicos, mas hermosos, mas… _intensos_ "supongo que ya no me eres de utilidad" con su mano izquierda poniéndosela en el pecho empezó a absorber todo el poder de la peli-rosa haciéndola gritar desesperadamente, era un dolor abrazador, pareciera que le estuvieran clavando miles de agujas en el cuerpo.

"Hahaha! Esa es la expresión que quería ver" lagrimas salían de los ojos de la chica mientras se retorcía de dolor, sus gritos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, pero ninguna persona lograban oírlos "lo sientes verdad? Ese es el dolor que yo experimente al sufrir por tu poder Sakura-chan, lo recuerdas? Antes te decíamos así, Sakura-chan"

"A-Ayu…" Hiyori sonreía con pura maldad, nadie iba a ayudarla ahora, ese era un hermoso momento que nunca olvidaría.

"Ayúdenme" fue lo único que pudo articular antes de sentir como el agarre de la chica había disminuido, su cuerpo de algún modo ya no sentía dolor, que había pasado?

"¡no la vuelvas a tocar!" esa voz… era de…

No pudo distinguir a su salvador, gracias a que sus ojos se cerraron haciéndola caer inconsciente, sin saber quien era la persona… a la que le debería su vida por salvarla.

La había empujado fuertemente haciéndola chocar contra la pared creando un gran hoyo en esta, los gritos de ella lo había traído hacia ese lugar, su mirada se veía aterradora y abrumante, ese demonio… se había atrevido a lastimarla, nunca se lo perdonaría, la haría sufrir todo lo que pueda; se acerco a la chica que yacía desmayada en el piso, sacándole algunos mechones de su cabello del rostro, limpiándole cada lagrima derramada, no podía creer que había llegado tarde, nunca se lo perdonaría, el hecho de saber que había sido lastimada era un sentimiento que lo torturaba "perdóname" acerco su rostro hacia su frente dándole un cálido beso "prometo que no volverá a suceder" cerro sus parpados para controlar sus impulsos de matar a aquel Ángel, pero no funcionaba sentía que sus alas iban a salir en cualquier momento, y eso seria un verdadero problema para el; la sacaría de allí y la llevaría a un lugar seguro antes de regresarla a casa.

"fufufu eso si que dolió" dijo esta saliendo de esos escombros, el golpe fue tan fuerte que desato su cabello haciéndole ver aun mas largo y brilloso, la herida que se había hecho en el hombro izquierdo no era nada comparado con lo que le haría a ese estúpido Ángel por meterse en sus asuntos "sabes, de todos los Ángeles del cielo justo tu tenias que aparecer? En realidad eres una molestia pero…"

Una luz empezó a brillar detrás de Hiyori, su apariencia estaba cambiando igual que como lo hicieron sus ojos anteriormente, unas preciosas alas negras estaban naciendo de su espalda, su vestimenta cambio para tener solo un pequeño vestido negro que le llegaba hasta mas arriba de las rodillas, con un escote en forma de "V" en la parte superior de su pecho mostrando el nacimiento de sus senos, en sus manos aparecieron unos guantes tapándola hasta los codos, y unas botas largas del mismo color con brillos rojos al costado que combinaban con sus ojos, su pelo se volvió mas largo hasta llegar a sus muslos; al soltar completamente sus alas, miles de plumas danzaron en el aire, cayendo suavemente a la tierra, un aura demoniaca la rodeaba de pies a cabeza. Esa apariencia no era común en ella, todos los Ángeles del infierno tenían un solo poder en especial, pero esta guardaba algo macabro dentro de su interior.

"Así que… has tenido el atrevimiento de golpearme, que poco hombre" ahora tendrían una verdadera batalla.

"no te perdonare" este también desprendió sus grandes alas blancas mientras que su cuerpo cambiaba, volviéndose mas musculoso y fuerte, ya no le importaba las consecuencias, la destruiría.

"uh… todavía estas enojado?" le encantaba ver esa expresión de odio en su rostro " Olvídala, y ven con nosotros, no sabes cuanto te necesitamos en el infierno"

"no tengo por que unirme a basuras como ustedes" si ella quería guerra, eso tendría.

"como quieras, pero una vez que me deshaga de ti" chasqueo sus dedos haciendo aparecer una llama roja en su mano derecha "la siguiente será esa estúpida rara"

"¡sobre mi cadáver!"

La increíble fuerza de un Ángel de la oscuridad y el corazón alocado de un amante desesperado, solo el cielo será testigo de esa cruel batalla.

* * *

**N/A:** Como les había dicho, tienen que leer el MANGA para entender el FIC & quería anunciar para aquellos que no recuerden, Hiyori aparece en el manga a partir del** capitulo 50** Al igual que Shigure.

Ojala les haya gustado! Y de seguro tienen muchas preguntas las cuales algunas se responderán en el próximo capitulo, Estén atentos & Muchas gracias por Leer! Dejen sus Reviews.

_BlodyMoon._


	4. Perturbantes Temores

Como están minna? hace mucho no actualizaba & todo gracias a que mi antigua batería había muerto. Pero por suerte pude conseguir otra para reescribir este capitulo y detallarlo un poco mas; No volverá a suceder mis Lectores, Así que como muestra de agradecimiento por la espera estaré subiendo el siguiente capitulo la **próxima** semana. No tendrán que esperar tanto :)

**N/A**: Les aconsejare que presten atención a cada detalle del Fic, ya que no todo se resolverá en esta "Primera Parte" por así decirlo. Todo a su tiempo.

Espero les guste Y no se mareen tanto con los hechos n.n

* * *

Capitulo 3

Perturbantes Temores

Oyó un gran estruendo a unos kilómetros del lugar donde se encontraba, provenía cerca de la casa de Sakura, asombrándose por el repentino caos se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a su oponente, dispuesta en ir a averiguar que había pasado. Se supone que ella debería estar en clases, que sucedió? Por que empezaba a tener temor de la situación? Ya que Ogami estaría con la peli-rosa decidió dejar de observarla para concentrarse en una extraña aura que había llamado su atención desde hace unos minutos, esos Ángeles no deberían estar cerca de la escuela si sabían que ellos estarían cuidándola, algo tramaban y no se los dejaría pasar. Fue en ese entonces cuando se encontró con uno de sus antiguos camaradas. Dispuesta a correr hacia el lugar una gran pared de hielo se formo delante de ella haciéndola retroceder, _no puede ser_… pensó frustrada, no tenia tiempo de seguir peleando, así que lo derrotaría de una vez para terminar con esa absurda batalla. Dando un salto hacia atrás quedando a espaldas de él formó una especie de _Oz_ en su mano derecha, y corrió para atacarlo pero este salto lanzándole grandes picos de hielo, se tomaba muy enserio en proteger a esa niña.

Esquivando los poderes de su rival, levitó hasta quedar aproximadamente a su altura, comenzó a atacarlo como nunca lo había hecho, sabía que era más poderoso, sabía que ella nunca podría llegar a ganarle pero… no se iba a dejar vencer por esa persona a la que había prometido volverse más fuerte. Su actitud sombría a veces le sacaba de las casillas pero era una de las razones por las cuales adoraba su forma de ser; se acerco rápidamente hasta el punto de tenerlo cara a cara, su Oz creada por sus poderes de la sombra lo rodeaba del cuello mientras se podía ver un trozo de hielo en el vientre de esta en forma de una _cuchilla_, ambos respirando arduamente, con sus ojos perdidos en el otro como si revivieran los viejos tiempos.

"hazlo y estas muerta" si iba a cortarle la cabeza él no se quedaría atrás.

"no pienso derramar sangre en este lugar" se separo de él lentamente desapareciendo su arma "ya hemos llamado demasiado la atención"

Este la miraba sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, ella no había cambiado. ¿Que diría Kouji si la viera ahora?

"apártate, déjame pasar" algo raro estaba ocurriendo y los estruendos se oían cada vez mas fuertes.

"no te metas en lo que no te corresponde" este no tenia ninguna intención de dejarla ir, después saldría lastimada y él… no se lo perdonaría.

"quieres que te quite a la fuerza?" acababa con su paciencia, si así lo quería así lo haría.

"no lo hagas mas difícil Rui" una corriente de aire helada se centraba a su alrededor, apenas podía ver su rostro si no fuera por la capucha que tenia puesta.

"no perderé mi tiempo!" tendría que derrotarlo si quería seguir adelante.

Estaba ardiendo, el aire caliente entraba por sus fosas nasales mientras que las llamas devoraban todo su paso, el atardecer se estaba haciendo presente en ese cielo rojizo, tenia que sacarla de ahí antes de que se repita de nuevo lo que sucedió hace diez años pero el Ángel que tenia enfrente no mostraba piedad, era una asesina a sangre fría. Ella no era así, algo la estaba manipulando y el lo iba a averiguar, vio como una gran llama venia hacia su dirección, tomó a la chica inconsciente en sus brazos y la alejó rápidamente de allí, ahora que lo pensaba era intrigante que Hiyori pudiese usar esa clase de poder, por que? Pero ahora lo más importante era dejar a Sakura en un lugar seguro, la policía no tardaría en llegar y no podía poner a nadie en riesgo, dejó a la peli-rosa en la esquina de un pequeño callejón, asegurándose que aun respire, para su suerte no mostraba signos de asfixia, era un gran alivio; _Volveré por ti _dijo en sus pensamientos para después extender sus alas y empezar a elevarse, llevándolo de nuevo con ese molesto demonio. El juego había terminado aquí.

Rió mientras observaba como su victima se acercaba "vaya…" dijo al ver su porte serio, sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de esos traviesos flecos "si la proteges es por alguna razón… dime cual es Ogami?" esta sabia el motivo, pero solo quería oírlo de sus labios.

Se detuvo a mitad de camino, lo que haga o deje de hacer no le importaba, a nadie. Él tomaba sus propias decisiones, ninguna otra persona más. Pero ahora que lo pensaba lo que había sucedido con ella en el pasado no fue por pura coincidencia, aunque aun desconocían quien provoco el desastre o como comenzó todo, la verdad pronto se revelaría "¡es hora de hacerte reaccionar!" Su mano derecha empezó a desprender una pequeña luz blanca y segadora mientras que sus alas se movían hacia el demonio.

"es inútil!" dijo esta abriendo sus dos brazos mientras que las llamas salían de sus manos, si ese Ángel pensaba purificarla estaba muy equivocado "sabes que no lo lograras!" su sonrisa demostraba la razón y la confianza de sus poderes. Al tenerlo finalmente cerca hiyori no dudo dos veces en quemarlo, nadie podía sobrevivir a sus flamas. Aquellas que _él _amablemente le otorgo para volverse mas fuerte "Hahaha! Es una lastima, hubiéramos compartido muchas cosas… compañero" ahora seguía esa _especie rara._

Con la intención de buscar a sakura y matarla no se dio cuenta que a sus espaldas se encontraba el mismo Rei en carne y hueso lo cual esta sintió gracias a su poder dejándola helada, como fue? Por que no había muerto a causa de su poder? Que clase de Ángel era el? Por primera vez en su vida sintió como un pequeño escalofrió entraba a su cuerpo, no sabia que le estaba pasando pero este estaba desprendiendo un aura completamente diferente que la vez anterior.

"no creas que con eso me vencerás" se dio vuelta para encararlo pero sintió una mano en su espalda mientras que la otra la sostenía con rudeza de la cintura. Inmóvil, así se encontraba. No solo porque la había sorprendido su repentina acción sino por el hecho del rápido movimiento que hizo hasta llegar a estar detrás de ella. "Ya no escaparas" y como lo había planeado, empezó a purificar todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al corazón haciéndola gritar por el ardor que le estaba causando, si no hacia algo rápido no podrá completar su misión, se había prometido así misma que no fallaría otra vez, eso jamás! Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y con su mano izquierda poniéndosela en el rostro lo volvió a quemar pero esta vez con más intensidad, a este no le causaba ningún efecto las flamas cosa que no pudo entender por que, lo cual prestó de nuevo atención hacia su presa, pero algo andaba mal, se volvió… un globo? Alejando su mano hizo que esa cosa cayera al piso, no era hiyori, era una trampa!

"aquí estas" seguía jugando al papel de _"la bella durmiente"_ eso le dio más ventaja, _terminare con esto de una vez._

_Que estúpido!_ lo había engañado como si fuese un idiota. Fue lo más rápido que pudo a buscar a sakura al lugar en el que la había dejado. Pero cuando llegó su cuerpo no estaba, _"maldición!" _

"aun quieres matarme?" este se dio vuelta para encontrar a la peli-rosa siendo agarrada de sus cabellos por la joven Ángel "si te acercas…" sus afiladas y finas garras se posaban en su cuello " no dudare en cortarle la cabeza"

"_maldita mujer" _pensó enojado, iba a usar ese truco tan viejo. Ella ya no pertenecía más a su mundo por lo que no tendría piedad en cuanto la tenga de nuevo en sus manos.

"déjame devolverle el favor Ogami, quiero asegurarme que lo que paso aquella noche…" tiro a la chica lejos haciéndola chocar contra la pared "no se vuelva a repetir" Con su mano apuntándole a sakura creó una gran burbuja la cual empezó a tornarse roja como el fuego, ella… estaba tratando de combinar sus poderes? "Este es tu fin" no escaparía de esta "¡Balloon Fire!" Gritó lanzándole ese extraño ataque a la inconsciente chica.

"¡no te lo permitiré!" volar no le iba a servir de nada, mucho menos correr, _mierda!_ No iba a llegar a tiempo.

Cuando sus manos estaban a punto de tocarla ya era demasiado tarde, lo único que pudo distinguir fue una pequeña luz para después venir una gran explosión, tan fuerte e impotente que lo hizo golpear con rudeza contra la pared cayéndole miles de escombros encima, las personas del lugar no estaban tardando en llegar hacia la escena, sus alas estaban gravemente lastimadas pero no tanto como lo estaba su alma, algo se había quebrado dentro de él, algo se estaba rompiendo. Al no poder salvar a la mujer que ama no lo hace merecedor de su corazón. Y ahora… ya era tarde para reprimir sus errores, la había perdido y todo por su culpa. Ya no tenía las fuerzas para levantarse, ese poder lo había dejado débil y con muchas heridas en su cuerpo, sin mencionar que sus alas no se movían, su sangre teñían de rojo las plumas caídas de su espalda, quería morir, eso es lo que deseaba.

Voló hasta quedar frente al joven Ángel con la mirada perdida en alguna parte, esa chica ya había pagado su deuda y ahora seguía él "no te preocupes Rei" este no le pasaba cabida a sus palabras "en este mismo instante hare que te reúnas con ella en el infierno!" repitiendo de nuevo su poder, tenía planeado devolverle todo el dolor que le había causado pero en ese momento una onda magnética empezó a tornarse a su alrededor como un remolino, tomándola desprevenida.

"qu-que es esto?" era demasiado fuerte, sintió que la elevaba hasta el cielo sin dejarla mover un musculo, su cuerpo se había enderezado sin saber por qué.

"vaya, no eres tan fuerte como creí" se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz "aunque… no debería subestimarte" con un rápido movimiento la hizo caer a la tierra a una increíble velocidad que por poco la hacía perder el conocimiento.

Tosió todo el polvo que había entrado a sus pulmones, carraspeando un poco la voz antes de poder articular alguna palabra "t-tu… q-que crees que…?" ésta dispuesta a mirar al causante de su propio estado abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras que sus orbes rosas no podían creer lo que veía.

El expeso humo no dejaba ver a la figura postrada a tan solo un par de metros de los presentes mas no fue suficiente la oscuridad para que cierta Ángel se diese cuenta. La luz de las llamas a sus espaldas era lo único que lo alumbraba, el cielo se tornó negro por culpa del terrible desastre que había provocado esa mujer, sin embargo un oji-azul pudo observar también que a lo lejos se encontraba levitando nada mas ni nada menos que su compañero, en los cuales en sus brazos se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Sakura que la sostenían con firmeza y cuidado, dejándolo sorprendido y aliviado a la vez. Algunos mechones de su cabello tapaban sus ojos mientras su mirada era una mezcla de odio y pavor. Tenia algunos cortes en su cuerpo que para él no eran mas que puros rasguños, ahora que lo pensaba era tan cálida y su piel suave como una pluma, por fortuna no había ninguna lastimadura excepto por el golpe en su cabeza cosa que no paso de imprevisto por él. Se supone que su trabajo es protegerla, si no puede hacer eso… entonces no merece ser un Ángel Guardián.

"maldito… como te atreviste…" no se había percatado que estaba cerca.

Aunque no podía creerlo, ahí estaba él. Había llegado justo a tiempo para salvarla aunque su corazón por alguna razón demostraba desconfianza "Toki…"

Los gritos y suplicas de esos hombres ya le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia, creían que la iban a tomar de estúpida? Ella no era de las personas que perdían el tiempo, nunca daba segundas oportunidades. La razón por la que los había dejado vivir hasta ahora fue porque nadie jamás sospecharía de ellos ya que gracias a su repugnante esencia ese objeto invaluable no podría ser detectado pero los Ángeles. Al ser su aparición significa que también estarán buscando lo mismo que ellos, La Llave… que tenía el poder de atraer a cualquier ser, no estaba en buenas manos. La necesitaban y no podía dejar testigos, así tenga que sacrificar a cualquier persona, Ángel o demonio para lograr sus objetivos lo haría sin dudarlo; alzo su brazo derecho haciendo levitar los objetos de la habitación sorprendiendo a los hombres que la miraban con horror, se formo una sonrisa en sus labios, amaba esas miradas llenas de terror, la excitación de matar cada ser inservible la llenaba de gozo, terminaría rápido así podría volver a casa a darse un relajante baño.

"po-por favor… nosotros no…" este se encontraba arrodillado orando por su vida y pidiendo misericordia, si que era gracioso… ver al orgulloso jefe del clan inclinarse ante un demonio, pero acaso no lo entendía? Ella no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlos vivos! "denos… o-otra oportunidad!"

Soltó una pequeña carcajada para después respirar hondo "yo… no tengo compasión por los débiles!"

Los lloriqueos de los presentes no tardaron en escucharse por todo el lugar, huyendo de la chica como pequeñas cucarachas en busca de refugio, pequeños insectos… que ella misma se encargaría de matar.

"Ojo por Ojo" todos trataban de salir "Diente por Diente" pero era inútil "Y el gozo del sacrificio por Mal!"

Con su poder hizo explotar las tuberías de gas que se encontraban en cada habitación del lugar, el edifico no tardo en hacerse pedazos por la destrucción que había creado, cayendo a la tierra, enterrándola de madera y escombros, las personas que estaban cerca de este acontecimiento entraron en pánico por el desastre; eso había sido pan comido, aunque no era necesaria hacer derrumbar todo… creo que había exagerado cosa que no le importo. Ella hacia las cosas a su manera, es obvio que antes de salir de allí tomó la llave que se encontraba dentro del abrigo de ese hombre, esta era como cualquier otra a excepción de su extraño poder, no podía dejar que nadie la obtenga, el trabajo ya estaba hecho. Se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde y estaba segura que los Ángeles no tardarían en llegar, caminó sin mera preocupación saliendo de esa escena, guardando el objeto en uno de los bolsillos de su falda mientras recordaba las asquerosas palabras de ese mortal.

"_mi señorita la llave esta en buenas manos, como se lo prometimos, una preciosidad como usted no debería estar aquí" esa sonrisa altanera… y esa forma con la que se refería a ella le repugnaba, ya les había dejado pasar esto una vez… y les había advertido que no lo haría de nuevo, cosa que no comprendieron y les tenia que hacer entender a la fuerza._

"_por que tan callada hermosa? Ven a divertirte con nosotros" sin mencionar… que habían descuidado por unos segundos la llave, eso era imperdonable._

_Les ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas "quieren que les muestre algo divertido?" nadie se burlaba de ella._

"estúpidos" murmuró, sus pasos aun seguían su compás guiándola hacia su respectivo "hogar" pero al sentir que algo no andaba bien se detuvo, esa aura…

"temo que no soy muy bueno para ocultarme" la miraba como a un león a su presa.

"sabia que ibas a ser el único capaz de encontrarme" dio media vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, como odiaba ese rostro, le traía desagradables recuerdos.

"tienes la misma mirada que en ese entonces" como siempre, tenia esa actitud pretensiosa acompañada por esa estúpida sonrisa.

"no creas que he olvidado lo que me hiciste… Heike" parece que no iba a llegar a tiempo para relajarse.

"fue por tu bien… y por el bien de _él_" no podía mencionar su nombre ahora, eso le haría enfadar mucho a su _pequeña_ oponente, cosa que le encantaría pero ahora no era el momento.

"y desde cuando te preocupas por los demás?" la tierra estaba empezando a elevarse, rodeándola "ahora mismo te quitare esa sonrisa que tienes!"

Cerro los ojos mientras que en sus manos aparecían unas pequeñas cuerdas de luz "veamos si puedes" susurró mientras se preparaba para atacar, pelear con ella… si que lo iba a disfrutar.

El sonido de las sirenas no tardó en escucharse acercándose más y más hacia ellos. No había demorado en presentir la esencia de su amigo a lo lejos de su estadía, su mente le decía que algo andaba mal como si fuese un presentimiento aterrador, iba a ignorar ese absurdo sentimiento de pesadez pero sus oídos habían escuchado claramente unos estallidos que provenían cerca de la cuidad lo cual lo hizo reaccionar para dirigirse sin ninguna duda a aquel lugar en donde no se encontraría con una buena "vista". Y era verdad había llegado justo a tiempo, que hubiera pasado… si hubiese llegado segundos después? Para ese entonces ya habría sido demasiado tarde, y él nunca se lo iba a perdonar, porque el solo hecho de verla lastimada era como un duro golpe en su pecho.

"te aprovechaste de su estado y la atacaste, si que te salió bien Hiyori" poniendo sus pies sobre la tierra avanzó hasta quedar a solo unos pasos de ella. Esta lo veía con odio, no soportaba su presencia "pero…" su mirada se endureció mientras que sus ojos mostraban la seriedad y el orgullo de su ser "no te perdonare por lo que hiciste"

Y como si fuera un truco de magia, los objetos del lugar empezaron a moverse delante de este creando un gran pilar. _Será que…usara ese poder? _Los pensamientos de Rei casi siempre eran claros, pero ahora no había nadie quien lo detenga, Toki en verdad estaba enfadado y cuando tiene ese carácter es casi imposible pararlo.

"¡¿que crees que haces?!" podía sentir ese gran poder en el aire, hasta el punto de rozarle la piel.

"tu que crees?" ahora descubriría las consecuencias por enfrentarlo "ya no podrás escapar… de mi Tesla Gatling"

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ese pilar… ni siquiera usara sus brazos? _Maldito seas Ángel!_ .

"dale mis saludos a _él_" y como si fuera de imprevisto, lanzó su ataque hacia la que una vez fue su compañera, esta ya no tenia salvación, Toki había usado los objetos metálicos del lugar para acoplarlos con su magnetismo y así crear su embestida.

El estallido provocó que el humo aumentara mas, Hiyori era una de sus antiguas camaradas, él nunca hubiese querido lastimarla. Pero la culpa le duro poco al ver que su ataque había sido esparcido sin poder creerlo, como hizo para esquivar su Tesla Gatling?

"como lo pensaba" habló Ogami levantándose de su caída.

"Hey! No trates de ponerte de pie, sigues herido"

"es lo mínimo que me preocupa" dijo mirando a la persona que tenia enfrente "te sentí a solo un par de kilómetros, Shigure"

Se encontraba este con su brazo izquierdo alzado al detener el ataque mientras que el derecho llevaba a la chica como si fuera un costal de papas, esa idiota se había metido en graves problemas que él se los haría pagar después. Ogami no estaba equivocado, ese demonio había usado algún truco para destruir los objetos metálicos de Toki.

"abusaste demasiado de tu poder" se lo había advertido anteriormente, las flamas eran adictivas.

Con su cabeza dándole le vueltas, fijo su mirada a la persona que la cargaba como si fuera cualquier objeto "shi-shigure!" como siempre, su rostro sin expresión alguna casi nunca la dejaba saber en que pensaba "¡bájame, no he terminado!" No iban a humillarla de esa forma.

"quédate quieta, ya me has dado demasiados problemas con venir a buscarte" esta no tuvo mas opción que ceder, nunca seria capaz de desobedecerlo.

"Entonces era verdad, andan detrás de sakura"

"No te preocupes, sabes que no lograran acercarse estando nosotros con ella Toki"

Este lo entendía, pero aun así…

"no se entrometan en nuestros asuntos, o terminaran muertos" con una lluvia de cenizas se esfumaron sin dejar algún rastro.

"Esperen! No he acabado con ustedes!" ya era tarde, se habían ido "_mierda, su aura aun sigue cerca, si lo sigo tal vez…" _pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña queja que había salido de los labios de la chica inconsciente en sus brazos, capturando su atención. Por lo menos… se encontraba estable.

"como esta?" Dijo el oji-azul observándola detalladamente mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla.

"no sufrió ningún otro daño mas, pero que me dices de ti? Ese ataque fue muy fuer-"pero sus palabras callaron debido a como las heridas de Ogami eran sanadas por una luz que salían de estas, haciéndolo suspirar "bueno, no es de sorprenderse si esto es debido a tu poder"

"hay que llevarla a casa" Toki al escuchar lo que había dicho su amigo y observar la forma en la cual sakura estaba apegada a él, reacciono cambiando su actitud rápidamente a uno frío y bravo.

"es cierto" dijo este dándosela sin ninguna delicadeza como si tan solo tocarla le provocara algún tipo de enfermedad "supongo que ya te sientes mejor, regrésala antes de que los Sakuraouji se preocupen" y sin nada mas que decir, salió volando de allí haciéndole caso omiso a las palabras de ogami.

_Que diablos me esta pasando? _ Estaba empezando a odiar esos cambios dentro de él, lo perturbaban demasiado.

"Toki…" él no era estúpido, algo le estaba pasando últimamente. Escucho algunas voces acercándose haciendo que salga de ahí de una vez.

"vámonos, ya has pasado por mucho" le hablo a una dormida Sakura llevándola de vuelta a su hogar.

Los bomberos y la policía habían llegado a la escena alejando a las personas que se habían reunido para deteriorar los hechos.

"vieron lo que paso?"

"escuche que dejaron abierto el gas de una cocina"

"pero la jefatura dicen que fue por otro motivo"

Voces que eran escuchadas por una persona detrás de las sombras, conteniendo la ira acumulada en su interior.

"fuiste demasiado lejos Hiyori" sin duda alguna, se las iba a pagar.

Había caído de espaldas hacia la tierra haciendo escapar su oz de la mano, su rostro estaba sucio gracias a los golpes recibidos al no poder evitar los ataques. Trato de levantarse pero su tobillo izquierdo se había torcido haciéndole escapar un gemido de dolor de sus labios, cosa que él oyó claramente.

"te advertí que no tenías que meterte" camino hasta quedar frente a ella, esa mujer nunca entendería que su vida era valiosa.

"cállate! Esto… no es nada" pero era mentira, en realidad le estaba doliendo.

Este dejo de verla para observar el lugar en el que había peleado su compañera, no sentía su presencia. El plan había fallado?

"que es lo que tanto miras?" entonces ya no tenia que hacer nada mas allí, pero antes de marcharse rompió un pedazo de su capucha y con su mano creo un pequeño trozo de hielo enrollándolo con esta.

"aquí tienes" dijo para arrojárselo, cosa que Rui lo recibió asombrándola por su extraña acción "no lo malinterpretes, aun nos queda una pelea pendiente"

"huh?" Quiso preguntarle su razón… pero ya no estaba, se había ido. Fue tan rápido que ni lo notó "Yukihina…" _que es lo que están planeando?_

o-o-o-o

"señor! Ya avisamos a las patrullas, están buscando cerca de aquí"

"gracias Kuro" contestó mostrándole una sonrisa forzada a uno de sus hombres.

La angustia y el dolor de saber que su hija no había llegado a casa los estaba matando, ella era muy importante para ellos, nunca se perdonarían si algo llegase a sucederle. No tardo en escuchar los sollozos de su esposa que la tenia cubierta en sus brazos, diciéndole que todo estará bien y que la hallarían tarde o temprano.

"tranquila Yuki, nuestra pequeña esta a salvo, lo siento" esta lo miro con sus ojos hinchados, era cierto ella también lo sentía.

"tienes razón" dijo para abrazarlo fuerte.

"Señor! Señora! La encontramos" grito uno de los hombres del clan, estos no tardaron en seguirlo.

Escondida detrás de unos arbustos estaba ella, aun con sus parpados cerrados sin saber por todo lo que paso.

"mi niña!" dijo esta al verla inconsciente pero estable "que bueno que estas bien" sus lagrimas no tardaron en salir de nuevo, _gracias a dios._

"buen trabajo muchachos. Kano, llévala a su habitación y llama a un medico"

"Si! Mi señor"

"Goutoku… crees que esto se deba a…" no quería decirlo, mucho menos recordarlo, no podía.

"sinceramente no lo se, pero lo sabremos pronto" tal vez su esposa tenga razón, ellos seguro habían vuelto para llevarse a su hija de regreso.

Caminando por los alrededores del palacio de su Señor, con una mano haciendo presión a la herida que tenia en su torso, buscaba a ese Arcángel para informarle los últimos detalles que habían sucedido hasta ahora. Ella se había vuelto mas fuerte con el paso del tiempo, aunque el corte que tenia no era nada para él, pudo haber sido peor. El sudor de su frente delataba lo mucho que lo había disfrutado, hacia demasiado tiempo que no peleaba de esa manera. La sangre caía manchando su traje negro, dejando pequeñas gotas al piso. Tenia que curarla antes de que se infectara.

"pero mira nada mas como te dejaron" sonrió, ya no tendría que estar buscándolo ahora "Heike, te dije que no tenias que subestimarla"

"estuvo interesante" la próxima vez, se encargaría de torturarla.

"me lo imagino pero ya no hables, esa herida debe ser tratada" dejo que el oji-dorado lo rodeara del cuello con su brazo, apoyándose en su hombro mientras que este lo sostenía con firmeza, ese Ángel no iba a cambiar "supongo que tienes algo que decirme"

Como lo suponía, este nunca dejaba pasar ninguna información "claro que si, seguro te sorprenderá"

"no lo dudo"

Sentado en las ramas de un árbol, su cerebro repetía lo que había vivido hoy pensando por que había actuado de esa manera. Enserio era una molestia, si ella hubiese seguido de la forma en la que estaba acurrucada a él, no la hubiera podido soltar. Otra vez actuando raro! Se levanto, necesitaba enfriar su cabeza, todos esos sentimientos le incomodaban demasiado.

"sabia que te encontraría aquí" ya que ese lugar es donde este venia muy a menudo para verla a ella jugar.

"estoy ocupado ahora" no quería verlo, estuvo resumiendo cada detalle de todos esos años que pelearon juntos hasta ahora y llego a una conclusión que no quería saber si era la correcta.

"que te esta sucediendo?" sus ojos azules lo veían esperando impaciente su respuesta, las pesadas nubes se habían corrido dejando ver el brillo de la hermosa luna que iluminaba a los dos compañeros en ese solitario parque.

Este bajo de un salto de la rama para irse del lugar haciéndole caso omiso a su pregunta.

"no me ignores" su voz había cambiado a una amenazante.

"como fue?" preguntó cambiando de tema.

"de que hablas?"

"hablo de lo que paso hace diez años" dijo este para mirarlo a los ojos "esa luz en tu corazón no fue mi imaginación. Y podría apostar que no fui el único que lo vio"

Este no sabia que decirle, Al principio no entendía lo que había pasado pero después de consultarle a cierto _Ángel, _todo tenia sentido; solo que no pudo decírselo a nadie pero le sorprendió al descubrir que no había estado solo en el momento del pacto.

"no tiene nada que ver contigo"

"enserio? Me temo que si y no solo conmigo, con todos"

"crees que yo tenia planeado que todo eso pasara?"

"solo te diré que no cometas el error de enamorarte Ogami, sabes lo que sucederá si rompes las reglas"

"Lo que sienta o decida no es asunto tuyo"

Estaban demasiado cerca, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que se van a matar en cualquier momento.

"tienes razón, entonces veremos que tal procedes en el tiempo que estarás con ella"

Rei nunca lo había imaginado de esa forma pero algo le decía que no era el único con esos sentimientos, Toki no puede sentir lo mismo, ella ya había elegido aunque eso nunca debió haber pasado. Estaba muy equivocado si piensa que él la dejara solo por una estúpida "leyenda" que se encontraba escrita en un pedazo de papel. Aun no estaba seguro de que pensar pero tarde o temprano sabría la verdad. Pero… si su compañero quiere pensar de otra manera, no puede hacer nada al respecto.

"en ese caso…" Curvo sus labios en una sonrisa "será mejor que no me pierdas de vista" fue lo ultimo que dijo para esfumarse en el aire.

"Ogami te estaré vigilando, no creas que porque eres el mas cercano de nosotros dejare que hagas lo que se te antoje"

Palabras que se mezclaron con el viento.

Todo lo que había tomado no podía llevarlo en sus manos, por eso decidió guardarlos en una gran bolsa que sostenía en su hombro derecho. Después de varias horas había encontrado la casa Sakurakouji, no fue fácil, dio tantas vueltas que por poco se mareaba. Sus ojos color magneta estaban fijos en la figura recostada en la cama. Las cortinas se movían traviesamente por culpa del viento. Su corazón ahora se encontraba aliviado al saber que no había recibido ningún daño, si él tan solo hubiese estado allí hubiera encontrado la forma de detener a Hiyori. Ella no era una chica mala, algo o alguien la estaba obligando a cometer esa clase de atrocidades, estaba muy seguro de eso.

Al sentir como su mano sostenía un pequeño objeto que estaba oculto detrás de sus ropas no pudo evitar que un corto recuerdo le llegara a la mente.

**Flash Black**

Destruyó ese gran poste que estaba a punto de aplastarla gracias a su sonido supersónico creado por los decibeles de su voz.

"estas bien?" pregunto agitado.

La pequeña lo veía con curiosidad, prestándole atención a sus fascinantes ojos y a su extraño cabello rojo. Nunca había visto a esa persona en su vida pero… aunque su mentalidad fuese pequeña sabía que la había salvado.

"te lastimaste?" volvió a preguntar, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.

Era grande y fuerte pero para el punto de vista de la niña no parecía más que un "gatito disfrazado".

"supongo que aun no hablas" estaba a punto de pararse pero se admiró al sentir la mano de esta sobre su cabeza, tocándolo con suavidad.

"cabello… lindo" dijo con esa pura inocencia que ablandaría hasta el mas frio corazón de un Ángel.

Embozo una sonrisa "te gusta? Eso me alegra" acaricio su sedoso pelo que llegaba hasta los hombros mientras grababa ese hermoso rostro en sus pensamientos, ese bebe que una vez juro proteger estaba creciendo muy rápido.

"como te llamas?" pregunto jugando divertidamente con sus pies.

Este lo pensó unos segundos para optar en responder "Yuuki, Tenpouin Yuuki"

"tem… pou?" dijo sin poder pronunciar bien el nombre haciendo reír a su salvador. Claro, obviamente era difícil decirlo para una pequeña de tan solo cuatro años.

"Juuki…" hablo capturando su atención.

"dime" algo se agitaba en su interior al escuchar su nombre por parte de ella.

"gracias… por salvarme" metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido sacando un lindo collar con perlas plateadas. En cada una de estas tenia grabada cada letra de su nombre.

"sakura" susurro

Esta asintió con la cabeza "así me llamo" le sonrió, sin duda ese Ángel se había ganado su confianza.

"es un bello nombre" _al igual que tu sonrisa._

"¡Sakura kyun, donde estas?!" escuchó una voz acercarse hacia ellos, tenia que irse ahora.

"es mami!" dijo alegre corriendo a su encuentro, haciendo que esta la levante en sus brazos.

"Sakyura, no debes irte tan lejos"

"perdón mami, pero quiero presentarte a un amigo"

"amigo?... Esta bien quiero verlo" respondió feliz al saber que su hija estaba empezando hacer amistad con los niños

"él esta…" calló al ver que el lugar en el que se tendría que encontrar su nuevo amigo no había nadie. Él se había ido lo cual hizo decepcionarla ya que no sabría si lo volvería a ver.

"uh, estas segura que estaba aquí?"

Asintió con la cabeza. No podía ocultar su tristeza, era la única persona que le había entendido de todos los que había conocido.

"mmm quizás tuvo que irse por algún motivo. Que te parece si vamos a casa a hornear unas galletas para papá?" dijo esta mientras volvían al arenero para levantar sus juguetes.

"si!" respondió feliz.

Lo sostenía con fragilidad mientras observaba como ella se alejaba, lo había hecho ella misma y no tuvo las molestias de dárselo. Lo cuidaría con su vida ya que era el mejor regalo que le pudiesen haber dado.

**Fin del Flash Black**

Y aun lo conservaba, atado alrededor de su cuello pero oculto para evitar malentendidos. No se podía arriesgar.

_Yuuki-kun la venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena._

"mata el alma uh…." dijo para levantarse e irse del lugar, no sabia porque esas sabias palabras habían resonado en su cabeza; aunque la ira e ironía indagaban dentro de su corazón no podía culparla por los hechos ocurridos en el pasado. A veces es difícil aceptar las decisiones que toma esa persona importante para ti, aunque eso implique dañarse así mismo, lo hace por una buena razón.

"una buena razón…" murmuró.

_Un viaje, diversión, Tranquilidad, sospechas, caos, tragedias, masacre Y muerte. Pero aun con una pequeña luz dentro de esa tormentosa oscuridad._

"cual fue el significado… de ese acto?" Una de sus perturbantes emociones, la Intriga fue lo que mas lo lleno al no poder saber algo importante.

"Ogami, serás capaz de traicionar a nuestro Señor?" Aunque de alguna u otra forma, que ganaría con hacerlo.

La tristeza y melancolía lo seguían a todas partes, pero sabía que no era el único que se sentía así. Yuuki al no saber lo que quiere, no significaba que se daría por vencido. Esto recién esta comenzado aunque su ser le decía que no en mucho tiempo en un futuro cercano, su vida estaría por dar un gran cambio. Los hilos del destino ya estaban hechos ahora solo dependía de ellos tomar el camino correcto.

Porque tu mente no decide, sino tu corazón.

* * *

Que tal quedó? al principio creí que el cap. era muy largo pero estuvo bien para mi n_n Parece que los dejé con muchas dudas. Típico de mi, ya que ese es mi trabajo, dejarlos con la intriga. No me odien xd. Ahora, quien habrá sido la persona oculta que estuvo presente en la pelea? La relación de Toki y Ogami se esta volviendo tensa? Los recuerdos de Yuuki afectan por alguna razón los sentimientos de su corazon? Quien sabe... van a tener que esperar para averiguarlo.

Cualquier consulta o queja, no duden en avisarme!

Principales Agradecimientos a:

michelle-guzman

I lOve anime-jOiia

DarkinocensDLT

Chizuu no tsuki

Y a todos los que siguen el Fic! se los debo :D

Dejen sus Reviews & hasta la próxima!

_BlodyMoon._


End file.
